Pérola Negra
by Vivian Hatake Malfoy
Summary: Ele, sozinho, sem amigos, e por contrariar o pai quase foi morto. Ela, sozinha, esquecida até pelos irmãos...O que acontece quando o destino resolve uni-los e Gina Weasley "salva" a vida de Draco Malfoy? (não sou boa em sumários, mas a fic é legal)
1. Nos Campos de Hogwarts

Pérola Negra  
  
Capitulo 1 Nos campos de Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Bom, não tenho capacidade suficiente para criar personagens tão bons, por isso nenhum deles me pertence e sim a nossa querida J.K.Rowling.  
  
N/A: Gente essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. Bejos!!  
  
Era mais uma noite fria em Hogwarts, Virginia observava tristemente os campos da escola. Lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto, seu coração estava em pedaços...Harry, seu grande amor acabara de anunciar seu namoro com Cho Chang.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Estava sentada no salão comunal da Grifinória, em uma das raras vezes em que Rony e Mione lembravam de sua existência quando o garoto que sobreviveu entrou correndo pelo buraco do retrato.  
  
- Eu consegui!- disse Harry eufórico – Ela me ouviu e aceitou!  
  
- Do que é que você está falando, Harry?- perguntou Rony, sem entender.  
  
- A Cho! – Harry respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
  
- O que tem ela? – foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.  
  
- Ela aceitou, me declarei pra ela e agora estamos mesmo namorando!  
  
- Que legal, cara! Espero que dê certo, você esperou tanto isso!- parabenizou Rony.  
  
- Ah Harry, eu fico tão feliz! – Mione correu a abraçar o amigo.  
  
Gina não sabia o que dizer, seu coração estava partido e não seria falsa o suficiente para cumprimentar o garoto. Aproveitando-se de sua, sempre, invisibilidade subiu o mais rápido que pode para o seu dormitório.  
  
Fim do Flash Back   
  
Agora estava ali, chorando por alguém que nunca foi seu, que nunca notou sua existência. Gina sabia que Harry só tomara ciência de sua existência porque a garota era "a irmãzinha mais nova de seu melhor amigo" ou a "pequena Weasley", só isso...  
  
- Por que Harry? Por que você não me nota? Eu não sou mais pequena, já tenho 15 anos! Será que sou tão desinteressante assim, pra você nem querer olhar pra mim?- perguntou a garota chorando, admirando os jardins da escola.  
  
Gina sentou-se no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório, estava pensando seriamente em acabar com sua vida, quando um estranho movimento na grama embaixo chama-lhe a atenção.  
  
- O que será que está acontecendo lá? Parece que estão arrastando alguém! – Gina olhou no relógio, eram 2 da manhã – Isso não são horas pra alguém querer visitar o Hagrid.  
  
A curiosidade da garota venceu-lhe e ela encostou-se mais a janela, no intuito de ver melhor o que se passava no gramado. Percebeu que haviam mais de uma pessoa, no mínimo quatro, andando pela propriedade. Gina levou um susto tão grande que precisou levar as mãos à boca para evitar um grito e acordar o resto do dormitório.  
  
- Meu Merlin! São comensais! E parece que estão espancando um aluno! – Gina olhava espantada- E se for o Harry? Não, ele sabe se defender e, o que eu teria com isso? – Gina falou para si mesma, mas continuou a observar a cena.  
  
O "espancamento" parecia estar finalmente parando. Os comensais se foram e deixaram o aluno caído no chão. Uma duvida bateu no coração de Gina:  
  
- Será que ele está morto? Ele não se mexe! Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas vou lá, mesmo porque ninguém notaria a minha falta mesmo!  
  
A curiosidade venceu-a de vez e Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório e, ao constatar que a o salão estava vazio, saiu pelo retrato e, graças a sua invisibilidade e aos paços leves...Em poucos minutos estava no jardim. E o melhor, sem Filch ou madame nor-r-ra.  
  
- Ai, agora é achar o local onde ele estava caído. Droga! Devia ter posto uma capa, está frio demais aqui! Cadê minha varinha?  
  
Parou por um instante, revirando suas vestes até que achou a varinha.  
  
- Lumus!- Murmurou e saiu a procura do suposto corpo- Tem que estar por aqui, a janela do meu dormitório é ali em cima.- ouviu o som de uma respiração difícil.- Pelo menos está vivo. Já é alguma coisa.  
  
Cntinuou andando até que viu um corpo pouco mais a frente, aproximou-se e ao iluminá-lo com a varinha levou mais um susto...  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
N/A: Gente mandem rewies por favooooooooorrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nem que seja pra me xingar, dizer que não presto pra escrever e que é pra eu me mandar! mAs por favor postem rewies!!!  
  
N/A2: Gente o próximo capitulo deve ser postado no sábado ou domingo que vem, pode ser que eu poste antes, mas o mais provável é q seja no fim de semana que vem!! Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!!! Viviam Malfoy 


	2. Na Ala Hospitalar

Capitulo 2 Na Ala Hospitalar...  
  
N/A: Gente, achei bom colocar aqui como o nosso Draco foi cruelmente espancado, antes de continua com a cena da Gina encontrando ele...Só para explicar melhor o que aconteceu ok? Desculpem por não ter posto no primeiro capitulo mas eu não sabia como descrever e a idéia só me veio agora. Espero que gostem, Beijos...Vivian Malfoy  
  
Draco havia tomado uma difícil decisão...Não se tornaria um comensal da morte como seu pai tanto queria. Não conseguia se ver servindo a alguém como Voldemort e nem chamando-o de Lord, achava tudo isso ridículo.  
  
Draco não se considerava bom, achava que jamais seria assim, mas também não era o mau que todos pintavam...Draco era um garoto normal a medida do possível. Fora criado daquela maneira, sem carinho, atenção, amor...Por isso não sabia o que os mesmos significavam. Seu pai sempre lhe ensinara a ser frio, indiferente, esconder seus sentimentos a qualquer custo...E ele o fez...  
  
- Mas não deveria ter feito...- pensou Draco, deitado em sua cama, no dormitório do sexto ano da Sonserina.- Por seguir meu pai acabei sozinho, sem amigos e uma pessoa fria, sem sentimentos que consegue afastar todo mundo que chega perto.- Draco surrou o próprio travesseiro.- Acho que não ser um comensal foi a decisão mais acertada que tomei.  
  
- Pelo contrário...Meu filho. Não poderia ter tomado decisão mais errada..- uma voz fria cortou o silêncio do dormitório, era Lucio Malfoy.  
  
- Pai? O que o sr. Está fazendo aqui, no meu dormitório?- Draco estava visivelmente apavorado.  
  
- Vim aqui ter uma conversinha com você sobre...A sua infeliz decisão.- Lucio deu uma risada sarcástica e, de trás dele saíram mais três homens com roupas de comensais.  
  
- O que pretende fazer comigo Lucio?- Draco mudara seu tom de voz de apavorado para de completo pânico.  
  
- Vim mostrar a você que comigo não se brinca, moleque insolente.- Lucio olhou-o com extremo ódio.- Quem você pensa que é para recusar um presente como esse, que o Lord lhe ofereceu?- agora Lucio segurava o filho pela gola do pijama.  
  
- Presente? Não vejo nada que se pareça com um presente, nesta proposta de Voldemort.- Draco tinha um tom sarcástico na voz.- Eu já falei que não vou ser um comensal e minha decisão não mudou.  
  
- Então, vai receber as conseqüências...Meu filho.- Lucio saiu puxando-o para fora do dormitório.  
  
- O que você vai fazer?- Draco quase gritava.  
  
- Vou te ensinar uma lição, seu moleque. Ninguém brinca com Lucio Malfoy!  
  
- Vai ter troco, Lucio- Draco falou tentando passar um tom de ameaça.  
  
- Isso se você estiver vivo para tentar...- disse Lucio, friamente.  
  
Draco entrou em completo pânico. Seu próprio pai iria matá-lo e ele nada poderia fazer contra quatro comensais.  
  
Sentiu-se jogado na grama fofa dos jardins e logo em seguida uma dor insuportável...A maldição Cruciatus. A dor logo parou e Draco sentiu seu corpo ser quase que rasgado por, o que pareciam, chicotadas. Levou também chutes e socos por todo o corpo, fora as maldições que seu pai lhe mandava a intervalos.  
  
Pensou que não suportaria aquilo por muito mais tempo. Sua respiração era difícil, mal conseguia mover o tórax por causa das dores...Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir quando sentiu uma forte dor no rosto e gosto de sangue na boca...Não sentiu mais nada, perdera os sentidos.  
  
- Já chega, o moleque está morto. Acho que agora ele aprendeu a lição.- Lucio deu uma gargalhada fria e se dirigiu aos outros comensais.- Vamos embora logo, antes que alguém perceba a nossa presença...  
  
Os quatro saíram correndo pelo gramado deixando para trás um corpo caído na grama. Mal sabiam eles que alguém estava a observar a cena da janela da torre da Grifinória...  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
O garoto pareceu se mexer á menção do seu nome, mas não deu nenhum outro sinal de estar cociente. Gina não sabia o que fazer, nunca passara por uma situação como aquela e pior, não tinha a quem pedir ajuda. Já passavam das 3 da manhã e a garota temia que Malfoy não agüentasse esperar por ajuda "competente" como ela mesma disse.  
  
- Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa rápido!- Gina começava a se desesperar.- Vou ter que levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar, só a Madame Pomfrey pode ajudar...Mas como eu vou levá-lo? Nunca fui boa em feitiços de mobilidade...  
  
Gina ficou por alguns segundos observando o corpo inerte à sua frente. Draco era muito maior que ela e, logicamente, mais pesado. "Ele não vai acordar, Merlin! Vou ter que tentar o mobilicorpus...Seja o que Merlin quiser..." pensou Gina.  
  
- Vamos lá Gina, você sempre foi uma excelente aluna em feitiços, esse não deve ser complicado...- Gina apontou a varinha para Draco e murmurou.- Mobilicorpus!  
  
O corpo de Draco flutuou a alguns centímetros do chão. Como Gina imaginara, o corpo do garoto era pesado, e ela teve dificuldades em conseguir manter o feitiço. Tirando forças de sabe-se lá onde, Gina conseguiu guiar Draco para dentro do castelo.  
  
Mais uma vez, por sorte, nem Filch nem madame nor-r-ra estavam no caminho. A Ala Hospitalar não ficava muito longe do saguão de entrada, mas por causa do peso que carregava, Gina teve a impressão de andar por horas dentro do castelo.  
  
Ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, Gina depositou Draco no chão e começou a bater freneticamente na porta. Madame Pomfrey que aquela hora dormia ainda, correu a abrir a porta com um certo mau humor pois notou que Gina encontrava-se no mínimo bem e por tanto não tinha motivos para bater em sua porta aquela hora.  
  
- O que foi Weasley? Por que veio bater aqui a estas horas? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?- perguntou madame Pomfrey visivelmente mau humorada.  
  
- Não, comigo não ha nada de errado. O problema é com o Malfoy...  
  
- O que tem o senhor Malfoy?- interrompeu madame pomfrey.  
  
- Bom, não sei direito mas...Estava na janela do meu quarto quando vi alguém sendo espancado, quando desci encontrei-o na grama deste jeito...- Gina apontou para o corpo no chão ao seu lado.  
  
Madame Pomfrey soltou um grito, horrorizada. Agora, na luz, era possível ver o tamanho do "estrago" feito pelos comensais. Draco estava muito machucado. Sua boca estava sangrando, seu supercílio aberto, a roupa apresentava rasgos enormes de onde apareciam vergões roxos e vermelhos nas costas e costelas de Draco, sua cabeça também possuía um corte deixando assim seus lindos cabelos platinados vermelhos de sangue.  
  
- Meu Merlin!! O que fizeram com ele??? Quem seria covarde o suficiente para deixar em Malfoy essas marcas?- Madame Pomfrey deixava lagrimas caírem por seu rosto.  
  
- Eu não sei direito, pode ser que eu esteja enganada. Afinal estava no alto da torre, mas quando os vi espancando Malfoy tive certeza que eram...Comensais...- respondeu Gina apreensiva.  
  
- Comensais, em Hogwarts? Meu Merlin, temos que avisar o prof. Dumbledore! Mas antes temos que cuidar do sr. Malfoy.  
  
- Então eu já vou indo Madame Pomfrey. Acho que não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui.- Gina disse indo em direção a porta.  
  
- Não senhora! Eu preciso de ajuda aqui, não posso cuidar dele sozinha. Existem mais pacientes na Ala Hospitalar e o sr. Malfoy precisa de atenção especial.- falou madame Pomfrey severamente.  
  
- A senhora quer a minha ajuda? Mas eu não sei mexer com isso direito e, acho que Malfoy não iria gostar de saber que uma Weasley está cuidando dele...- Gina começou a se explicar.  
  
- Srta. Weasley, o sr. Malfoy não tem que gostar ou não de quem está cuidando dele. E não foi a srta. mesmo quem disse que gostaria de ser medibruxa? Então, está na hora de praticar.- madame Pomfrey respondeu em tom casual.  
  
- Mas...- Gina ia retrucar, não estava afim de aturar um Malfoy metido a besta, nojento e que xingava sua família, mas Madame Pomfrey foi taxativa.  
  
- Não tem mas nem menos, de manhã mesmo vou falar com o prof. Dumbledore, para que você seja dispensada das aulas, pelo menos nos primeiros dias. Vou dar uma olhada no estado físico de nosso paciente, amanhã quando você chegar já devo ter um diagnóstico e poderemos começar a agir.  
  
- Ah...Certo então. Amanhã na hora do almoço eu me apresento aqui e começamos.- Gina falou em tom derrotado.  
  
Madame Pomfrey lhe deu mais algumas instruções e permitiu que a garota fosse embora.  
  
Gina saiu pisando duro da Ala Hospitalar. Não se conformava em ter que dar uma de enfermeira para Malfoy. Se bobeasse, quando ele saísse do Hospital espalharia para o colégio todo que ela, uma "Weasley pobretona" como ele gostava de chamar, estava trabalhando como enfermeira dele para poder ganhar algum dinheiro e sustentar a família "super populosa".  
  
- A Merlin! Por que eu tive que ajudar aquele nojento? Deveria tê-lo deixado morrer ali, pelo menos não teria que agüentar ele depois. Garanto que vai me humilhar o resto do ano, com aquela superioridade toda dos Malfoy...- Gina repreendia a si mesma.  
  
Mal sabia ela o que estava por vir...  
  
N/A: Eu sei q ficou uma droga, mas espero que me mandem reviews assim mesmo! Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!!! Vivian Malfoy. 


	3. Capitulo 3 Mudança de Habitos

Capitulo 3 Mudança de Hábitos...  
(O nome tá horrível eu sei, mas eu estava sem idéia)  
  
Gina estava com muita raiva. Sua vida não poderia estar pior. "Primeiro o seu grande amor se declara para outra, logo depois é obrigada a dar uma de enfermeira para o idiota do Malfoy...O que mais faltava acontecer?? Nada...Gina sua vida não tem como ficar pior." Pensava a garota enquanto andava pelos corredores desertos.  
  
- Ora se não temos uma nojentinha fora da cama em horário impróprio!- Filch acabara de aparecer no corredor, seguido por madame no-r-r-a  
  
"Era só o que estava faltando, ganhar uma detenção, ai completa" Gina pensou furiosa.  
  
- Não estou fora da cama por que quero. Fui até a Ala Hospitalar e estou voltando agora.- justificou-se Gina, sem emoção.  
  
- E você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar em uma desculpa esfarrapada como essa?- Filch perguntou mostrando seus dentes amarelos no que Gina imaginou ser um sorriso.  
  
- Acho sim! Eu não tenho por que mentir!- Gina estava quase gritando. Sua vida já estava uma droga e não precisava das idiotices de Filch para piorá- la.  
  
Filch ia responder à garota quando uma mão branca e suave pousou-lhe no ombro.  
  
- Ora Argo, não julgue a pequena Weasley com tanta severidade. Por que ela mentiria pra você?- perguntou Dumbledore calmamente.- A pequena Weasley deve estar cansada, deixe-a ir.Afinal, salvar uma pessoa da morte deve consumir muita energia.- Dumbledore completou com a voz calma, mas com uma expressão grave no rosto.  
  
Mas diretor, isso não...- Filch começou mas ao ver a expressão do diretor se calou.  
  
Então eu já vou diretor. Estou com sono.- Gina não estava gostando da expressão do rosto do diretor, por isso decidiu sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
Certo srta. Weasley e, amanhã depois do café vá até minha sala.  
  
Gina apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e saiu andando pelo corredor. Mas ao virar na primeira tapeçaria começou a correr, queria dormir logo para acordar no dia seguinte e ver que tudo não passou de um pesadelo...Como todos os outros que já teve.  
  
Mas não foi o que aconteceu...  
  
Gina acordou com alguém lhe chamando, era Live, a única garota da Grifinória que parecia gostar de sua companhia. A garota não se levantou de imediato então Live continuou chamando. Não teve escolha, foi obrigada a levantar.  
  
Anda garota! Já está atrasada pro café!- Live parecia animada.  
  
Já estou indo Live, vou só me trocar.- Gina respondeu azeda.  
  
To te esperando lá em baixo. Vê se não demora.- Live desceu para o salão.  
  
Vamos Gina, acorde. Hoje é sómais um dia. Nada daquilo aconteceu de verdade.  
  
Encaminhou-se para o banheiro do dormitório, precisava lavar o rosto, estava horrível. A noite mal dormida deixara-lhe olheiras profundas, nada que um pouco de base de Live não resolvesse.  
  
Trocou o pijama velho e curto pelo uniforme da escola. Olhou-se no espelho, roupas velhas, cabelo na cintura e com corte reto, nada que chamasse a atenção dos outros... "Gina, você é completamente desinteressante" pensou com amargura.  
  
Não estava nem um pouco a fim de descer e enfrentar um dia de estudo, mas era preciso. Tinha aulas importantes.  
  
E que Sanpe não resolva me atazanar hoje. Meu humor não está nada bom e é bem provável que eu leve uma detenção por azarar ele!  
  
Gina desceu as escadas ao encontro de Live. A garota estava sentada conversando com o "trio maravilha", pareciam alegres. Aproximou-se do grupo sem fazer barulho e pode ouvir parte do que conversavam.  
  
A Cho é maravilhosa! Eu nunca me senti tão feliz!- Harry estava muito animado.  
  
Mas ela me parece um pouco fria demais com você, não Harry?- Hermione perguntou apreensiva.  
  
Não, pelo contrário! É que a Cho não gosta muito de se expor...- o garoto parecia um boneco programado.  
  
Live notou que Gina se aproximava e tentou fazer com que os outro notassem sua presença.  
  
Gina, já está pronta?- perguntou em um tom um pouco alto.- Podemos descer?  
  
Bom dia, Gina.- Hermione saudou-a um pouco distraída.  
  
Bom dia Gininha! Dormiu bem?- Rony deu um beijo na testa da irmã.  
  
Bom dia Gininha!- Harry parecia um completo retardado.  
  
Vamos descer Live, quero tomar meu café.- Gina estava se segurando para não chorar.  
  
Gina você está bem?- Live estava preocupada.  
  
Não, não estou nada bem!- Gina começou a chorar.  
  
O que houve, posso ajudar?  
  
Eu não agüento mais!- explodiu.- Não agüento mais ser chamada de "pequena Weasley", "Gininha"...Eu já tenho 15 anos, não sou mais uma criança!- Gritou, secando as lagrimas.  
  
E o que pretende fazer para mudar isso?  
  
Não sei. Eu quero mostrar que cresci! Mas não sei como!  
  
Que tal uma mudança completa no visual e no guarda-roupas?- Live estava animada com a idéia.  
  
Seria ótimo, mas...Você esqueceu que eu não teno dinheiro?- Gina se entristeceu mais.  
  
Mas EU TENHO!  
  
Live, eu não posso aceitar.  
  
Gi, seu aniversário está próximo não está? Então, fica como um presente!  
  
Tudo bem Live. Está na hora mesmo de Hogwarts começar a saber quem é Virginia Weasley.- Gina estava decidida.  
  
É assim que se fala, Gi! Depois eu vou conversar com o prof. Dumbledore, mas tarde vamos a Hogsmeade.- Live parecia ter recebido o presente ao invés de dá-lo de tanta alegria que demonstrava.  
  
As duas entraram np Salão Principal e se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória que já estava cheia. Gina estava tomando o café tranqüilamente, mal se lembrava do ocorrido na noite anterior, até que uma coruja cinzenta pousou em seu ombro. Gina estava apreensiva, era cedo para o correio, mas abriu o bilhete com o emblema de Hogwarts.  
  
Sta Weasley, suba ao meu escritório assim que terminar o café. Precisamos combinar sua estada na enfermaria. Sua amiga Live poderá vir também, sei que ela quer falar comigo.  
Alvo Dumbledore PS: A senha é sapo de chocolate  
  
- Algum problema Gina? Você ficou pálida! – Live perguntou segurando o braço de Gina.  
  
- O prof. Dumbledore nos quer na sala dele depois do café, precisa falar conosco.  
  
- Hahaha, esse Dumbledore é mesmo estranho, sabem sempre de tudo!  
  
Colin Creevey, o maior fofoqueiro da Grifinória entrou no Salão parecendo ter descoberto o 13° uso do sangue de dragão. Foi correndo ao encontro de Live e Gina e falou em voz baixa, mas excitada.  
  
- Vocês souberam o que aconteceu com o Malfoy?- perguntou Colin com ar de sabe tudo, Gina estremeceu.  
  
- Não Colin, o que houve com o Malfoy? Foi comido pela Lula Gigante?- Live perguntou matreira.  
  
- Que nada! A Jéssica Rippers da Corvinal me falou que o Malfoy foi atacado por um trasgo montanhês, nas masmorras. Mas eu também ouvi de um sonserino do 1° ano e, sinceramente acredito mais nele, que o Malfoy foi atacado por um centauro da floresta.- terminou Colin eufórico.  
  
- Mas o ataque foi tão grava assim?- Gina perguntou inocente.  
  
- Até parece que você não conhece o Malfoy, deve ter quebrado o dedo e está fazendo esse alarde todo.- Live falou irônica.  
  
- Dizem que ele está praticamente morto. Que madame Pomfrey só o está mantendo vivo pros pais dele pode...- Colin foi interrompido por uma voz emburrada.  
  
- Tomara que morra logo de uma vez! Seria um sonserino idiota a menos no mundo!- Rony acabara de chegar na mesa, acompanhado por Harry e Hermione.  
  
- Rony, não diz uma coisa horrível dessas!- repreendeu-o uma Hermione chocada.  
  
- Ah, Mione. Não faria a menor diferença se o Malfoy morresse ou não!- Rony começou a se irritar.  
  
Gina percebeu que ia começar uma briga ali e ela bem sabia que não iria acabar tão cedo. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e constatou que Dumbledore não estava mais lá. Uma boa oportunidade para sair da mesa da Grifinória, antes que acabasse sobrando pra ela.  
  
Harry estava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para um ponto mais adiante, na mesa da Corvinal. Chan (blarg!) estava sentada com as amigas, tomando café e nem prestava atenção na mesa da Grifinória. "Meu Deus, ele parece um cachorrinho, que fica abanando o rabo e esperado a dona estar os dedos. E a idiota nem sequer percebe que ele está aqui!" Gina pensou amargurada. "Ele poderia pelo menos parar de babar na idiota ali e tentar separar essa briga, mas nem pra isso ele serve mais".  
  
- Vem Live, estão esperando a gente!- Gina saiu puxando a amiga.  
  
- É...É...Vamos, mas não seria melhor separar esses dois?- Live perguntou assustada.  
  
- Não! Logo eles se resolvem!  
  
As duas sairão do Salão. Logo estavam em frente a gárgula que guardava a entrada da sala de Dumbledore.  
  
- Sapo de chocolate!- Gina falou e a gárgula girou, mostrando a escada circular. As duas subiram.  
  
- Finalmente as srtas. Chegaram. Fico feliz que tenham vindo.- Dumbledore falou sereno.  
  
- O que o sr. queria falar conosco prof.?- Live perguntou curiosa.  
  
- Com a srta. Sanders eu gostaria apenas de autorizar sua ida à Hogsmeade com a srta. Weasley, claro, acompanhadas pela prof. Brice.  
  
- Mas como o sr...?- Live não terminou. Ele é Alvo Dumbledore, sempre sabe de tudo.- Bom, mais alguma coisa diretor?  
  
- Não, já pode ir srta. Sanders. Mas a srta. Weasley ainda precisa ficar, tenho outro assunto a tratar com ela.- Dumbledore falou em tom de fim de conversa.  
  
- Então, até mais Gina. E com licença prof. Dumbledore.- Live falou saindo da sala.  
  
Gina ficou por alguns instantes observando o diretor. Percebeu o rosto de Dumbledore abandonar a expressão serena e se tornar grave.  
  
- Agora srta. Weasley, vamos falar do ocorrido ontem. A srta. sabe que a situação é grave, não?- Gina negou com a cabeça.- Bem, o sr. Malfoy se encontra muito ferido, na Ala Hospitalar, em estado critico.  
  
- O que?- Gina estava chocada.  
  
- Isso mesmo, os fermentos foram muito graves e portanto ele precisará de sua assistência em tempo integral. Sei que a srta. não se da bem com o sr. Malfoy, mas peço que faça isso por mim, como um favor a mim.  
  
- Existe mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, diretor?- Gina ainda estava abalada.  
  
- Sim. A srta. sabe quem fez aquilo com o sr. Malfoy?- Dumbledore perguntou em um tom ainda mais seio.  
  
- Er...Não tenho certeza. Eu estava no alto da torre da Grifinória, mas...Eu pensei ter visto Comensais.  
  
- Eu já imaginava.- Gina levou um susto.- Lucio Malfoy anda meio estranho, mas vamos cuidar disso. Agora, madame Pomfrey espera a srta. hoje a noite na Ala Hospitalar para começar seu trabalho.  
  
Gina saiu da sala ainda abalada com o que o diretor disse. "Lucio Malfoy havia tentado matar o próprio filho! E se não fosse por ela, talvez Draco estivesse morto mesmo." Pensou chocada. Subiu para a torre da Grifinória, que estava vazia àquela hora. Sentou-se em uma poltrona escondida no canto da sala. Esperaria a hora do almoço. Acabou dormindo ali mesmo, sua mente estava cansada demais. Foi acordada por Hermione.  
  
- Gina você está bem? Não foi almoçar por que?- perguntou Hermione com ar preocupado.  
  
- Eu...- começou Gina que foi interrompida por Live.  
  
- Vamos Gina, já estamos atrasadas! A prof. Brice está nos esperando no saguão de entrada.- Live saiu puxando Gina e deixando para trás uma Hermione curiosa.  
  
- Aleluia, chegaram!- Brice (prf. De DCAT, só por informação) disse animada.  
  
- Vamos prof., temos um visual novo a criar aqui.- disse Live animada.  
  
As três partiram em direção a Hogsmeade. Chegando lá foi uma festa só, Live foi guiando as outras duas para as lojas de roupas mais caras do vilarejo. Compraram de tudo, sapatos, calças da moda, blusas de todos os estilos e cores, vestidos para o dia a dia e maravilhosos vestidos de gala, capas, uniforme novo...Enfim, tudo o que Gina sempre sonhara.  
  
- Acho que de roupas foi o suficiente, não?- perguntou a prof. Brice.- Mas ainda falta uma coisa.  
  
- O que?- Gina perguntou.  
  
- Oras, temos que mudar esse cabelo, comprar maquiagem...Temos que fazer o "serviço" completo.- riu-se Live.  
  
E lá foram as três. Gina foi meio relutante, mas acabou se deixando levar pelas idéias malucas duas outras duas.  
  
Gina cortou seus cabelos, antes longos e abaixo da cintura, deixando-os repicados e um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Comprou maquiagem de acordo com a tonalidade alva de sua pele e, para completar Live resolveu dar-lhe algumas jóias...Pronto!! A nova Gina Weasley iria entrar em ação.  
  
Não demorou muito para que voltassem a Hogwarts e lá Gina pode começar a perceber o quão significativa foi sua mudança. Ela, que antes não atraia olhares de ninguém, agora era alvo dos olhares masculinos de quase toda Hogwarts. O Salão Principal estava cheio àquela hora, hora do jantar, e Gina conseguiu sem esforço algum parar as quatro mesas. Ninguém se movia, todos os olhares masculinos em cima da garota que foi se sentar à mesa da Grifinória.  
  
- Gina, você conseguiu! Hogwarts inteira não consegue tirar os olhos de você!- Live comentou eufórica.  
  
- Agora sim, eles vão saber quem eu sou!- Gina disse decidida.  
  
- Minha irmãzinha, o que foi que aconteceu com você?- Rony perguntou boquiaberto.  
  
- Em primeiro lugar, Roniquinho, eu não sou mais a sua "irmãzinha" - disse a garota, fria.- Se você não percebeu eu cresci e não sou mais criança. E, não me aconteceu nada.- completou com raiva.  
  
Harry chegou no salão acompanhado por sua namorada Chang. Os dois estavam no meio de uma discussão daquelas. Gritavam um com o outro sem se preocuparem com o que as pessoas estavam ouvindo. Gina nunca tinha visto Harry com tanta raiva. Chang o xingava em altos brados.  
  
- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA HARRY! UM INSENSIVEL, INCAPAZ DE OLHAR PRA OUTRO LUGA A NÃO SER O SEU UMBIGO!! NÃO SEI COMO EU FUI CAPAZ DE NAMORAR UMA BESTA COMO VOCÊ!- Chang gritava alterada.  
  
- OLHA SÓ QUEM VEM FALAR ALGUMA COISA! E VOCÊ, QUE NUNCA GOSTOU DE ESTAR COMIGO, SEMRPE INVENTOU DESCULPAS PARA NÃO ME BEIJAR, PREFERIA AS SUAS AMIGUINHAS FRESCAS DA CORVINAL!- Harry respondia no mesmo tom.  
  
Quando os dois olharam para a mesa da Grifinória e viam Gina sentada, pararam de gritar no mesmo instante. E ficaram ali, os dois, parados com cara de taxo observando a garota...Resolveram se aproximar.  
  
- Gina...Você está...Diferente....O que...?- Harry parecia abobado demais para falar.  
  
- Diferente? Você está simplesmente linda Gina!- Chang completou.  
  
- Bom, Live, eu já terminei de jantar. Preciso ir, boa noite.- Gina se levantou.  
  
- Aonde você vai Gina?- Live perguntou.  
  
- Tenho algumas coisas a fazer, preciso mesmo ir!- Gina falou séria. E indiferente ás exclamações de Chang e Harry.  
  
- Mas o que?- Live insistiu.  
  
- Assuntos de Dumbledore.- respondeu Gina simplesmente.  
  
- Te vejo no dormitório.- lIve falou.  
  
- Acho que não. Talvez só amanhã de manhã.- Gina completou já saindo do Salão Principal.  
  
Gina foi em direção à Ala Hospitalar, precisava cuidar de Malfoy e pelo que o diretor havia falado, não ia ser uma tarefa fácil. Mas estava resignada, não sentia mais raiva por ter que fazê-lo. O único sentimento que predominava no coração de Gina agora era a pena, pena por Malfoy ter um pai como Lucio...  
  
N/A; Gente, mil perdões. Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou imenso e eu não falei nem um pouquinho do estado do Draco, mas é que eu me empolguei falando da Gina e acabou que o capitulo saiu desse tamanho. Então para não deixar que ele ficasse maior ainda eu resolvi deixar o Draco pro próximo capitulo. Mais uma vez mil perdões e espero reviews...  
  
Beijos Vivian Malfoy 


	4. De volta a Ala Hospitalar

Capitulo 4 De volta a Ala Hospitalar  
  
N/A: Gente, só uma coisinha que eu esqueci de por antes...Eu tinha dito no sumário que a Gina era completamente sozinha, mas eu decidi colocar uma "amiguinha" na jogada porque eu me coloquei no lugar da Gi e pensei "se eu estivesse sozinha mesmo, sem ninguém, num castelo daquele tamanho eu já teria me jogado do alto da torre oeste há muito tempo. Então resolvi "amenizar" a vida da coitada. Beijos e espero que gostem deste capitulo e comentem!  
  
Gina andou devagar até a enfermaria, escutava seus passos ecoando pelo corredor vazio aquela hora, sua cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora..."Tinha mudado o visual, mas ainda precisava mudar um pouco a personalidade. Nada de ser chorona ou quieta, nada mais de timidez, nada mais de baixar a cabeça para todos. Agora surgiria uma nova Gina, que faria até mesmo Harry Potter cair aos seus pés", pensou girando a maçaneta da porta dupla da Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Madame Pomfrey veio correndo ao seu encontro, aprecia cansada.  
  
- Ainda bem que chegou srta. Weasley, preciso de sua ajuda, rápido!- madame Pomfrey saiu puxando Gina.  
  
Ao chegar em seu destino Gina levou um susto, Draco estava deitado ainda com as roupas da noite anterior, sua aparência continuava horrível, mas o corte na cabeça não existia mais. "Gina controle-se nada de ficar em pânico" pensou.  
  
- Não pude fazer muita coisa de ontem para hoje- madame Pomfrey falou vendo a expressão de Gina.- Tive que me preocupar com o corte na cabeça, não queria fechar o feitiço usado forte. A partir de agora é por sua conta, srta. Weasley.- madame Pomfrey explicou a Gina o que ela deveria fazer e saiu dizendo.- Se precisar de mim é só me chamar. Tenho que cuidar de outras coisas. Daqui a pouco volto trazendo-lhe mais algumas coisas.  
  
- Vamos lá Gina. Você sempre gostou da idéia de ser medi-bruxa, já fez cursos, agora, é hora de praticar.- disse olhando o corpo de Draco.- Preciso tirar as roupas dele, mas...Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo.  
  
Madame Pomfrey voltou um pouco nervosa.  
  
- Aqui estão os remédios. Comece com os ferimentos internos que tenho certeza, são muito mais graves que os internos. Se precisar de qualquer coisa me grite.- madame Pomfrey ia saindo, Gina parou-lhe.  
  
- Por favor, me chame de Gina. Acho que minha estada aqui v ai ser um pouco longa.  
  
- Certo. Pode me chamar de Papoula e, se conseguir ajudar o sr. Malfoy Wea...Gina, pode considerar-se estagiária da enfermaria.- Papoula saiu de perto.  
  
- Agora, vamos tirar essas roupas, ou o que sobrou dela sr. Malfoy.  
  
Gina começou, mas parou ao ver o corpo de Draco quase nu. O rapaz de quase 1,80 de altura possuía um corpo muito bem definido, por causa do quadribol e talvez por musculação também. Sua pele alva era completamente lisa, como a pele de um bebê, não tendo sequer um único pelo no rosto ou tórax. "Meu Merlin, ele é quase um deus grego! Pena que é um Malfoy" pensou Gina afogueada.  
  
Madame Pomfrey havia voltado, com toalhas limpas e roupas novas.  
  
- Tinha esquecido as toalhas e a roupa.- falou aproximando-se.- Gina! Ande logo com isso, terá de dar banho no sr. Malfoy e, com certeza, não o fará se ele continuar com as roupas debaixo.  
  
- Mas...- Gina começou mas madame Pomfrey já saia murmurando alguma coisa como "ainda é tão pura..".  
  
Um novo paciente chegara, mas Gina e Draco estavam escondidos no fundo da enfermaria, não foram vistos.  
  
E assim, sentindo o corpo ainda quente, Gina retirou as roupas debaixo de Draco. "Ai meu Merlin!" pensou ruborizando. Gina deu um longo banho no ainda desacordado Draco. Colocou-lhe uma cueca limpa e pôs-se a fazer o feitiço. Levou um grande susto.  
  
Apesar de por fora, Draco não apresentar "estragos" tão grandes por dentro a situação era completamente inversa. Os ferimentos feitos pelas maldições e outros feitiços foram graves. O fígado estava comprometido, duas costelas fraturadas e uma delas perfurara o pulmão esquerdo, fora os hematomas internos existentes. A tarefa seria mais difícil que o esperado, bem mais difícil.  
  
-PAPOULAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- Gina gritou e pode ouvir sua voz ecoar pela enfermaria.  
  
- O que foi Gina? Quer me matar de susto?- Madame Pomfrey veio correndo.  
  
- Precisamos chamar o prof. Snape agora!- Gina falava rápido.  
  
- Certo. Mas antes me diga como está o sr. Malfoy, preciso saber o que dizer a ele.  
  
- Vários hematomas internos, duas costelas fraturadas e uma perfuração no pulmão esquerdo com uma pequena hemorragia. Por isso ele está tão pálido.- Gina tentava não entrar em desespero.  
  
- Certo. Você sabe alguma coisa de medicina bruxa?  
  
- Um pouco. Fiz alguns cursos durante os verões passados.- Gina estava meio insegura.  
  
- Acha que pode tentar fazer algo enquanto o prof. Snape não chega com poções adequadas?- Papoula estava visivelmente nervosa e bastante pálida.  
  
- Sim, trouxe alguns livros. Sabia que ia acabar precisando. Mas é melhor andar rápido, ele tem ficado cada vez mais pálido.  
  
Madame Pomfrey saiu as pressas da enfermaria deixando para trás uma Gina muito agitada. "Pare de agir feito uma idiota e faça algo pra salvar a vida dele!", censurava-se Gina.  
  
Gina foi até sua mochila e pegou um livro grosso e velho. Demorou um pouco para achar uma poção que curasse hemorragia interna, mas por fim o achou. Foi até o armário onde madame Pomfrey guardava ingredientes para poções e agradeceu a Merlin que tivesse todos ali, caso contrário as coisas poderia piorar. Começou a preparar a poção. Era incrível como não tendo Snape por perto para atormentar, sua concentração aumenta imensamente. Não demorou muito para ficar pronta.  
  
- Tomara que não tenha dado errado ou eu acabo matando o moleque!- Gina estava nervosa, mas mesmo assim colocou um pouco em um cálice.- Pelo menos parece que está tudo bem, igual ao livro está.  
  
Foi em direção a Draco, pousou o cálice na mesa de cabeceira e, com certa dificuldade, levantou um pouco a cabeça do rapaz para dar-lhe a poção. Depois de conseguir uma posição boa, Gina derramou com cuidado o liquido multicolorido na garganta de Draco. "Agora é esperar 2 minutos para ver se fez efeito" pensou sentando-se aos pés da cama de Draco.  
  
- Já deu tempo. Tomara que tenha dado certo, Merlin!- Gina se concentrou e fez novamente o feitiço. Ficou feliz.- A hemorragia acabou, preciso agora curar o buraco no pulmão. Depois me preocupo com o resto.  
  
Mais uma vez pôs-se a pesquisar no livro. Achou o feitiço que curaria o ferimento com facilidade, mas a forma de fazê-lo é que a preocupava. Era muito complicado, sem contar que Gina não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo. Mas teria que tentar....Gina respirou fundo.  
  
- Sicatrilis! (N/A; de onde veio esse nome idiota?)- Gina murmurou no momento que Papoula adentrava novamente à enfermaria seguida de um Snape mortalmente pálido.  
  
- Como se saiu Gina?- Madame Pomfrey perguntou um pouco ofegante.  
  
- Consegui estancar a hemorragia e tinha acabado de fazer um feitiço para fechar o "buraco" no pulmão esquerdo quando vocês chegaram. Não sei se deu certo.  
  
- Deixe-me conferir!- Sanpe passou a frente, visivelmente preocupado.- É...a srta. foi muito bem sucedida srta. Weasley. Mas terá ainda alguns problemas com o pulmão do sr. Malfoy, está muito fraco.  
  
- Não tem problema prof. O prof. Dumbledore me deixou a disposição de madame Pomfrey e, claro, do Malfoy.  
  
- Fico...A-agradecido por você estar cuidando de Draco.- Gina percebe que era difícil para Snape dizer obrigado.- Não sei se sabe, mas...Draco é...bem...meu afilhado e eu não gostaria que algo ruim acontecesse.- terminou sem olhar para Gina.  
  
- Não se preocupe prof. Snape. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que Malfoy melhore.- Gina sorriu para o prof.  
  
Aquele ano em Hogwarts estava mesmo sendo diferente, primeiro ela havia salvo a vida de um Malfoy, segundo descobrira que Snape também tinha sentimentos.  
  
- É melhor você dormir um pouco...Gina. Já é tarde e a srta. deve estar cansada. Amanhã de manha virei ficar com o sr. Malfoy para que a srta. possa sair um pouco, tomar seu café e descansar. Poderá voltar por volta das 10 da manhã.  
  
- Obrigada prof...- Gina começou.  
  
- Pode ser Severo...- Snape saiu.  
  
"Severo? Será que Gina tinha escutado direito?". As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais estranhas, e para piorar (ou seria melhorar?) Snape estava sendo gentil e pedindo-lhe que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome...  
  
- Deve ter batido a cabeça...Ou Malfoy é mesmo muito importante pra ele e ele está preocupado em me tratar bem para que eu possa cuidar do outro ai.  
  
Pensando em tudo isso Gina foi dormir, tinha olhado no relógio. Já passavam das 5 da manhã. Logo amanheceria e teria que descer um pouco e quem sabe dormir para recuperar as energias...Ainda teria longos dias na enfermaria.  
  
N/A: Ta eu sei, esse capitulo ficou PATÉTICO!!!! EU SEI!!!! Podem me crucificar, eu tava sem a menor inspiração, meus professores andaram me olhando atravessado porque eu escrevia durante as aulas...Mas mesmo assim comentem!!!!!!!Eu achei o capitulo meio deprimente e queria esclarecer tb porque eu coloquei o Snape tão bonzinho na fic! Primeiro eu gosto dele e outro dia estava pensando e percebi q o coitado é mais ou menos como o Draco, se tornou o purgante que é hoje por causa da criação e provável falta de carinho dos pais então, resolvi dar um voto de confiança pra ele!!!!  
  
N/A2: Por favor, mandem reviews e se der por amor de Merlin! (adorei essa falar isso! Hahaha) recomendem a fic para suas amigas!! Preciso de mais reviews para me animar!!!!!  
  
Agradecimentos!!!! (respondi a todos os que me foram possíveis pessoalmente, mas quero deixar aqui a minha enorme gratidão a todas que me mandaram comentários!)  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter (minha mais nova miguinha!!), Kika Felton87, PatyAnjinha-Malfoy, Rute Riddle.... A todas vocês o meu muuuuuiiiiiiiito obrigada e até o próximo capitulo!!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5 Pesadelos e Brigas

Capitulo 5 Pesadelos e Brigas...  
  
N/A: Gente!! Eu acho que esse capitulo vai ser meio grande. To meio empolgada!!!! E....Carol, miga esse capitulo vai especialmente pra você, viu!!!  
  
Gina acordou um pouco atrasada no outro dia, trocou de roupa, deu uma ultima olhada em Draco e desceu. Mal sabia ela das surpresas que a esperavam no Salão Principal.  
  
Ao entrar no Salão, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela que, por não ter aula não se preocupou em colocar o uniforme de Hogwarts, vestia uma saia que Rony consideraria minúscula e uma blusinha de alça, branca, um pouco acima do umbigo.  
  
- Bom dia Gina! Que bom ver você! Não quer se sentar conosco?- Gina olhou para o lado que vinha a voz e levou um susto.  
  
- Chang!? Você está bem?- Gina perguntou desconfiada.  
  
- Claro! Estou ótima. Mas não tão bem quanto você, que por sinal está simplesmente linda hoje! Só gostaria da sua companhia no nesta manhã!- CHang trazia no rosto um sorriso enorme.  
  
"Ela esta estranha. Será que está armando alguma pra cima de mim ou bateu a cabeça mesmo?" pensou Gina.  
  
- Desculpe Cho. Mas eu preciso falar com a Live.- Gina apressou-se a responder, sorrindo forçadamente.  
  
- Tudo bem então.- Cho pareceu chateada.- Mas meu convite continua de pé!- Cho beijou o rosto de Gina e saiu para a mesa da Corvinal.  
  
Gina tomou seu café depressa, precisava voltar para a Ala Hospitalar e para o trabalho. E ainda tinha que esperar Live com os deveres das aulas.  
  
Quando estava na porta do Salão, já agradecendo por ninguém encher-lhe de perguntas, Gina sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço.  
  
- Posso conversar com a garota mais bela de Hogwarts?- Harry trazia um sorriso encantados nos lábios.  
  
- Tem que ser agora, Harry?- Gina perguntou, surpreendendo-se internamente por não corar.  
  
- É...Que...Eu só queria dizer que eu e a Cho terminamos.  
  
- Que pena Harry!- Gina respondeu com a mão no ombro do moreno.  
  
- Não se lamente, Gi. EU descobri que gosto de outra, não dava pra continuar com ela.- Harry falou, olhando nos olhos e Gina.  
  
- Ah...Certo então. Espero que você seja feliz com essa nova garota.- Gina falou, olhando para o nada.- Agora, eu preciso mesmo ir.  
  
- É, eu também espero.- respondeu o moreno, sorrindo.- Posso acompanhar você?- Gina assentiu e os dois seguiram para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Uma semana se passou sem que Gina percebesse. Estava tão concentrada no trabalho de "enfermeira" que nem ao menos se deu conta do passar dos dias. Snape ia quase todos os dias na Ala Hospitalar saber noticias de Draco e acompanhar o trabalho dde Gina. A garota estava espantada, como o prof. Conseguia ser tão diferente, ali com ela, do que era na frente de todos os outros.  
  
Gina dormia com a cabeça recostada na cama de Draco acordou sobressaltada. O rapaz movia-se compulsivamente na cama. Estava tendo um pesadelo.  
  
Draco corria por corredores escuros, não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas parecia ser em uma masmorra. Ouvia gritos horríveis vindos de todas as partes. Sentia muito medo, sabia que algo de ruim ia acontecer.  
  
Chegou em frente a uma porta grossa, já castigada pelos anos. Ouviu a voz de Narcisa do outro lado.  
  
- Não Lucio!! Por favor!- a mulher implorava.  
  
- Ele vai usá-la para me atingir!- Draco murmurou e, sem mais pensar, abriu a porta deparando-se com sua mãe no chão.  
  
- Ora, o traidor resolveu aparecer!- Lucio disse com a voz fria.  
  
- EU NÃO SOU TRAIDOR!- Draco gritou.- E deixe Narcisa em paz! É a mim que você quer!!!  
  
Lucio baixou a varinha que antes estivera apontada para o peito de Narcisa, e sorrindo triunfante, respondeu ao filho;  
  
- Com o maior prazer, filho...Crucio!- Lucio falou.  
  
Draco voltara a sentir aquelas dores lacerantes. A vontade de morrer retornando ao seu coração. Sentia tudo em si ser rasgado, cortado, furado, queimado...Estava prestes a pedir que seu pai lançasse um Avada Kedavra, mas ouviu uma voz linda e doce como a de um anjo...  
  
- Malfoy, agüente firme! Tente se libertar disso! Não se deixe dominar!- uma mão firme segurava a sua...E ele acordou.  
  
Aos poucos Draco foi se acalmando e Gina ficou mais aliviada, pois já fazia muito tempo que ele estava imerso em pesadelos.  
  
Logo depois Gina ficou em um misto de surpresa e misteriosa alegria. Draco abrira os olhos, estava consciente. Mas logo esses sentimentos se transformaram em raiva.  
  
- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?- perguntou um Draco meio atordoado.- E o que você está fazendo segurando a minha mão, sua Weasley pobretona!- completou puxando a mão.  
  
- Vejo que está bem acordado, Malfoy.- Gina falou fria.- Tire essa mão de cima do peito, anda!  
  
- O que você pensa que vai fazer?- Draco perguntou assustado. Vendo Gina começar a abrir sua camisa.- Eu sei que o meu corpo é maravilhoso e deve causar curiosidade em muitas garotas, inclusive em você, mas eu não quero que você me toque!- Draco falou, cínico.  
  
- Ora, Malfoy! Garanto a você que já vi muito mais do que o seu peito, nu.- Gina respondeu no mesmo tom de Draco, surpreendendo até a si mesma.  
  
- Como assim?- Draco estava cada vez mais assustado, apesar de não demonstrar.- Fique longe de mim! Não quero me contaminar!  
  
- Unpf, idiota!- Gina murmurou e, ignorando os protestos do louro, aproximou-se.  
  
Gina empurrou os braços do louro para o lado e abriu-lhe os botões da camisa branca do pijama. Gina passou um feitiço pelo coro de Draco, observando-o internamente. Apalpou-lhe o peito onde antes haviam vergões roxos. Voltou a fechar a camisa do louro. - Está tudo bem. Os machucados internos cicatrizaram, os externos também. Mas o seu pulmão ainda está debilitado, nada de esforços por algum tempo.- Gina falou em tom de monotonia.  
  
- Quem é você para dizer o que eu tenho ou não que fazer?- Draco perguntou raivoso.  
  
- Ninguém de importante. Só a pessoa que salvou a sua vida e tem cuidado de você.- Gina respondeu com grosseria.- Vou chamar papoula.  
  
E Gina saiu, deixando um Draco completamente confuso. Pouco depois a garota voltou acompanhada de madame Pomfrey, a ultima parecia bem feliz.  
  
- Que bom que acordou sr. Malfoy!- madame Pomfrey postou-se ao lado da cama.- Como se sente?  
  
- Bem...  
  
- Ah, Gina...Você fez um bom trabalho!!!- madame Pomfrey abraçou Gina.  
  
- Fiz apenas o que foi necessário, Papoula.- Gina parecia desconfortável.- Já que o Malfoy acordou vou um pouco no meu dormitório. Volto antes do jantar.  
  
- Não demore muito Gina. Você tem que ajudar o sr. Malfoy a tomar banho!  
  
- Me ajudar a tomar banho!? Nem pensar!- Gina ainda pode ouvir Draco reclamar enquanto abria a porta da enfermaria.  
  
Ao sair da enfermaria, Gina levou um susto. Parado do lado de fora, encostado em uma pilastra com as mãos nos bolsos, encontrava-se um belo moreno de olhos esmeralda a esperá-la.  
  
- Até que enfim a princesa saiu do esconderijo!- Harry abriu um largo sorriso ao vela.  
  
- Como...Você soube que eu estava aqui?- Gina perguntou espantada.  
  
- Dumbledore!- ao ver a expressão de Gina, completou.- Eu estava preocupado com você, na te via a mais de uma semana, então Dumbledore me disse que você estava aqui fazendo-lhe um favor. Só não disse qual.  
  
Gina suspirou aliviada. Não queria ter uma briga com seu irmão por estar cuidando de Malfoy.  
  
- Então você sentiu a minha falta? Achei que ninguém além de Live se interessava por mim!- Gina falou em tom casual.  
  
- Isso não é verdade.- Harry pareceu ficar chateado.- Eu sempre me preocupei com você. Cheguei até a brigar com Rony por ele não ter notado a sua falta.  
  
- Grande coisa!- Gina disse irônica.- O Rony só se lembra de mim quando faço algo muito errado, a Mione só chega perto quando quer falar de Rony e você, até agora, nem lembrava que eu existia...O que te deu?- Gina demonstrava curiosidade.  
  
- Nada...Eu só percebi a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Só quero recuperar o tempo perdido!- Harry respondeu com um sorriso maroto.- Toma, pra você.- e estendeu a gina um pequeno ramo de margaridas.  
  
- São lindas, pena que eu prefira rosas vermelhas.- Gina comentou simplesmente.  
  
- É bom você me dizer, da próxima vez eu não erro.- Harry pareceu não abalar.- Vamos dar uma volta?  
  
- Vamos. Mas não posso demorar, preciso voltar pra cá e ainda quero tomar um banho. - Certo, princesa. Vamos para o jardim.- Harry ofereceu-lhe um braço e Gina aceitou.  
  
- Como assim ela vai me ajudar a tomar banho?- Draco estava revoltado.- Eu não quero ser contaminado pelos germes daquela Weasley nojenta.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy! Pare de agir como uma criancinha mimada!- madame Pomfrey falou severa.  
  
- Não estou agindo feito criança! Só que já estou meio grandinho pra precisar que alguém me de banho, ainda mais aquela pobretona!- alou emburrando.  
  
- Pois ela o ajudará!- madame Pomfrey foi decisiva.- E, se o que te preocupa é o fato de ela ver o seu corpo, não se preocupe. Ela vem dando banho em você desde que o sr. Fresco deu entrada aqui.- e madame Pomfrey fez menção de sair.  
  
- Então é verdade?- Draco perguntou ainda emburrado.  
  
- O que?- madame Pomfrey perguntou, grosseiramente.  
  
- Que a Weasley fêmea vem cuidando de mim? Por que?- Draco estava atônito.  
  
- Sim. Ela vem cuidando de você e, o sr. deveria estar muito agradecido a ela.- madame Pomfrey falou séria.  
  
- E por que eu deveria estar agradecido a uma Weasley?  
  
- Por que foi ela quem viu o que aconteceu e o trouxe pra cá. Se a Gina não tivesse visto tudo e trazido você pra cá rápido, estaria morto agora.  
  
- Acho que seria melhor.- Draco falou mais para si mesmo.  
  
- E por que acha isso?- madame Pomfrey estava espantada.  
  
- Eu trai a confiança do meu pai. Vou ser deserdado. Meu próprio pai tentou me matar e, pior ainda, não tenho sequer um amigo que possa estar ao meu lado agora.  
  
Madame Pomfrey ficou calada por um tempo, pensando em algo. Então virou-se para Draco com um sorriso no rosto e falou:  
  
- Talvez você encontre um verdadeiro amigo, antes mesmo de sair da Ala Hospitalar.- e dando um sorriso deixou o leito de Draco, que estava intrigado.  
  
- Um amigo antes de sair da Ala Hospitalar? Mas quem? Seria a Weasley fêmea? Não, acho eu não- Draco estava cada vez mais intrigado.- É melhor eu dormir ou vou acabar enlouquecendo por pensar nisso, faço isso mais tarde.- e virando para o lado não demorou a pegar no sono.  
  
Gina e Harry caminhavam tranqüilos pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Conversavam animadamente sobre assuntos quaisquer, como os tempos de criança de Gina com os seis irmãos.  
  
Harry explicava algumas coisas trouxas para Gina, mas não se demorava muito no mesmo assunto, pois o moreno queria mesmo era ficar ali escutando a voz de Gina.  
  
- Hahaha, deve ter sido muito interessante, viver assim, com seis irmãos mais velos. Principalmente tendo dois como Fred e Jorge.- Harry falou, rindo.  
  
- Realmente foi interessante, mas também um pouco perigoso considerando Fred e Jorge. Eles sempre têm algo para aprontar com você.- Gina falou rindo.- Mas também existe o lado ruim de tudo.  
  
- Ruim? Qual- Harry perguntou querendo fazer com que Gina continuasse falando.  
  
- Harry, quando se é a única mulher na família e se tem seis irmãos é complicado. O ciúme e a marcação é muito grande, fora o fato de eles não quererem enxergar que você cresceu.- Gina respondeu, meio sem graça.  
  
- Não se preocupe, logo eles aceitarão o fato de que a pequena Gina se transformou em uma mulher...- Harry começou olhando nos olhos de Gina.  
  
- O que é isso, Harry.- Gina sentiu um leve rubor na face.  
  
- Uma mulher sim, Gina. E uma mulher simplesmente deslumbrante.- Harry segurava as mãos de Gina na altura do peito.- Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci Gina. O homem que se casar com você vai ter muita sorte...  
  
Gina pode perceber um brilho novo nos olhos de Harry, um brilho de desejo e...Amor!! "Será mesmo que ele gosta de mim?" pensou Gina, "mas logo agora que eu estou conseguindo esquecê-lo? Não, é melhor eu cortar o mau desde agora" Gina completou em pensamento.  
  
- Obrigada, Harry. Fico lisonjeada...Você é um bom amigo...- E Gina pode perceber um certo tom de decepção na voz do moreno quando ele respondeu....  
  
- Claro Gina, um bom amigo....- falou de cabeça baixa.- Vamos voltar para o castelo? Já está quase na hora do jantar e você falou que ainda queria tomar um banho!- Harry não esperou resposta e saiu puxando Gina pela mão.  
  
N/A; Gente!!!! Eu sei que o capitulo ficou meio idiota, quase não teve D/G, mas eu prometo que no próximo a D/G vai entrar com tudo!!!! Atualizo o mais rápido que der.....E espero reviwes!!!! Beijos Vivian Malfoy 


	6. Capitulo 6 Lagrimas e Orgulho

Capitulo 6 Lagrimas e orgulho  
  
N/A: Carol, miga era você sim!!! E esse capitulo vai especialmente pra você di novu, viu!? Te adoro!!!!  
  
Gina voltou para a Ala hospitalar um pouco depois do que pretendia. Rony e Hermione não queriam largar de seu pé. Queriam saber de qualquer forma, quem era o paciente tão especial do qual a garota cuidava, ela é claro, não disse uma só palavra.  
  
- Desculpe o atraso Papoula. Rony e Mione estavam um pouco curiosos demais hoje.- Gina estava um pouco ofegante.  
  
- Tudo bem querida, você não chegou tão atrasada assim.- madame Pomfrey falou serena.- Pode ir até lá. O sr. Malfoy está dormindo, mas já está na hora de acordá-lo.  
  
- Certo.  
  
Gina foi até a cama de Draco que dormia tranqüilamente. "Assim ele até parece um anjo...Pena que quando acordado aja como o diabo em pessoa", e Gina deu um suspiro antes de se aproximar de Draco e chamá-lo.  
  
- Malfoy, acorda.- não obteve resposta.- Malfoy acorda!- nada.- MALFOY- aumentou consideravelmente o tom de voz.  
  
- AHR!!!- Draco deu um grito assustado.- Isso é jeito de se acordar alguém, Weasley!? Você poderia ter me matado!- Draco falou enfurecido.  
  
- Não se preocupe, se você não morreu com aqueles ferimentos todos, não vai ser com um simples susto que você vai morrer.- Gina falou calma.  
  
- O que você quer agora? Espero que seja algo importante, pra me acordar desse jeito!- Draco falou emburrado.  
  
- Está na hora do seu banho. Vem, vou ajudar você. – Gina saiu puxando Draco pela mão.  
  
- E quem disse que eu quero a ajuda de uma Weasley nojenta? Sei muito bem cuidar de mim mesmo, não preciso de você. Agora, sai!- Draco puxou a mão que Gina segurava e parou na porta do banheiro.  
  
- Unf! Não se preocupe, não vou contaminar você.- Gina respondeu sem emoção.- Já não precisa mais que eu dê banho em você, por isso só vou preparar o banho, o restou você faz sozinho.- e Gina se abaixou um pouco para encher a banheira.  
  
Só então Draco percebeu a roupa que Gina usava. Um vestido branco sem mangas, que lhe ia até os joelhos. Quando ela se abaixou para mexer na banheira, deixou a mostra parte de suas coxas, o que Draco não pode deixar de reparar. "Até que essa Weasley é bem bonitinha", parou um pouco e observou melhor. "E gostosinha também...Pare de pensar isso Draco, ela é uma Weasley e mesmo que você seja deserdado você ainda é um Malfoy. Comporte-se como tal".  
  
- Pronto, já pode tomar o seu banho.- Gina virou-se para Draco.- Aqui está uma toalha limpa e outro pijama.- Estarei lá fora.  
  
Depois do banho, Draco saiu do banheiro de foi para perto de Gina, que se virou pois Draco estava semcamisa.  
  
- Ora, Weasley, pensei que gostaria de ver o meu belo corpo de novo! Afinal, não é todo dia que uma pobretona como você tem uma oportunidade dessas!- Draco falou sarcástico.  
  
- Não, obrigada Malfoy. Acho que existem corpos muito mais interessantes a serem observados!- Gina respondeu no mesmo tom.  
  
- É mesmo?- Draco se aproximou de Gina, ainda sem camisa.- De quem por exemplo?- chegou mais perto.  
  
- Hum...Do Harry!- Gina respondeu, displicente.- Ele tem um belo corpo, sabe!?- Pronto! Tocara no ponto fraco de Draco, Harry Potter. O garoto explodiu.  
  
- COMO OUSA ME COMPARAR COM O IDIOTA DO POTTER? EU SOU MUITO MELHOR QUE ELE!!- Draco gritava cada vez mais alto.  
  
- Sabe Draco, acho melhor você parar de gritar. Não vai fazer nada bem pra você.- Gina continuou tranqüila.- E, além do mais, não estou comparando você ao Harry. Ele é muito melhor.  
  
- O QUE?? VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE AQUELE CICATRIZ É MELHOR QUE EU???- Draco gritou mais alto e, como Gina havia dito, começou a tossir compulsivamente.  
  
- Eu te avisei, Malfoy!- Gina começou a se irritar.- Seria bom se você me escutasse de vez em quando, sabe. Pro seu bem.  
  
Gina forçou Draco a se deitar. Terminou de vestir-lhe a parte de cima do pijama e foi buscar um remédio, que Draco recusou-se a tomar veementemente. Até que sua tosse se tornou tão forte que ele acabou rendido. Depois que a tosse parou, Gina cobriu-o como se faz com uma criança manhosa e se dirigiu ao banheiro, para colocar sua roupa de dormir, quando saiu Draco já dormia a sono alto...Efeito do remédio. Gina fez o mesmo.  
  
De madrugada Draco acordou, tivera outro pesadelo com seu pai. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, as imagens retornavam ao seu pensamento.  
  
- Mas que droga! Não consigo dormir mais sem ter aqueles malditos pesadelos!- Draco resmungava, sentado na Ala Hospitalar.- É nessas horas que sinto falta de alguém pra conversar, seria muito mais fácil dormir depois de contar isso tudo a alguém.- completou triste.- Mas quem? Todos nessa maldita escola me odeiam! Só chegavam perto de mim por causa do meu dinheiro e do meu nome. Mas agora que fui deserdado, todos vão me ignorar de vez...- Draco bem que tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu. Começou a chorar baixinho,deixando que pela primeira vez em 16 anos seu rosto fosse manchado por lágrimas.  
  
- Sabe, você poderia fazer amigos de verdade se deixasse seu orgulho de lado e baixasse a guarda. Só assim as pessoas conseguiriam se aproximar e quem sabe conhecer o outro lado de Draco Malfoy. Aquele que você sempre se recusou a mostrar ao mundo.- Gina havia escutado Draco.  
  
- Você estava me ESPIONANDO, WEASLEY??- Draco se assustara com o repentino comentário de Gina e resolveu ficar na defensiva, limpando as lágrimas.- Achou que poderia escutar alguma coisa de interesse dos seus amiguinhos idiotas, não é? Algo com que eles pudessem me humilhar depois, mais...- Gina não o deixou terminar.  
  
- Não, Malfoy- falou um pouco irritada.- Talvez eu não tivesse escutado se você não falasse tão alto...E Harry, Rony e Hermione não são meus amigos...  
  
- Ah, quer dizer agora que a culpa é minha?- Draco estava decididamente enfurecido.- Você poderia muito bem tampar os ouvidos se não quisesse escutar o que eu estava falando...  
  
- Tudo bem então....- Gina deu de ombros, não valia a pena continuar discutindo.- Eu só pensei que pudesse ajudar, afina, sei como se sente...  
  
- Me ajudar? Como você poderia me ajudar? Você não sabe como é sentir-se desse jeito, tem um monte de amigos em volta de você o tempo todo...- Draco baixou a voz, triste.- Não sabe o que é ser solitário, ser rejeitado por todos...  
  
- Você ficaria surpreso em como eu sei disso. Me sinto assim também.- Gina estava disposta a conquistar a amizade de Draco.- Posso até estar sempre com muitas pessoas a minha volta, mas elas nunca me notaram. Nem sabiam que eu existia.- Gina também entristecera.- A única pessoa que me notou foi a Live, mas como ela está namorando agora, voltei a ser invisível...  
  
Draco estava surpreso. Como poderiam deixar uma garota como Gina sozinha? Apesar de ser extremamente orgulhoso e não gostar de demonstrar o que sente, Draco conseguia enxergar em Gina uma doçura, uma delicadeza que jamais viu em alguém. Ele não conseguia imaginar como as pessoas não a notavam, provavelmente existia algo errado nisso.  
  
- É...- começou ele visivelmente desconfortável.- Parece que não foi tão ruim assim ter uma Weasley fêmea cuidando de mim esse tempo todo.  
  
- Como?- Gina não acreditava, Draco Malfoy cedendo?  
  
- Sabe Weasley, eu fui criado para odiar as pessoas, principalmente os Weasley.- Gina deu um muxoxo.- Mas eu nunca entendi bem o porquê disso. Só sabia que tinha que odiar todos os de cabelo vermelho.  
  
- Talvez porque fossemos pobres e meu pai gostasse de trouxas.- Gina falou meio a contra gosto.  
  
- Pode ser...- Draco respondeu vago.- Mas depois do que me aconteceu, do que meu próprio pai me fez, percebi que nada disso valeu a pena. Pelo contrário, só me fez perder coisas....  
  
- O que você está querendo dizer com isso Mal...- Gina começou, Draco interrompeu.  
  
- Draco, por favor.  
  
- Certo, então me chame de Virginia ou Gina.  
  
- Prefiro Virginia.  
  
- Certo, mas o que você está querendo dizer com isso, Draco?- Gina estava curiosa.  
  
- Estou dizendo que quero tentar...- Draco falou, agora olhando nos olhos de Gina.  
  
- Tentar o que?- a curiosidade de só aumentava.  
  
- Conhecer você...- Draco estava levemente vermelho, para surpresa de Gina.- Tentar gostar de você...  
  
- Você quer dizer se tornar meu amigo!- Gina tinha um expressão séria, mas por dentro sorria.  
  
- Ou isso!- Draco respondeu contrariado.  
  
Gina pareceu pensar no assunto. O que deixou Draco a beira do desespero. Havia acabado de revelar a uma Weasley seus sentimentos, e se ela estivesse apenas brincando com ele e depois disso fosse correndo contar para todos de Hogwarts? Era um risco que ele tinha que correr e, sinceramente, queria correr...  
  
- Hum...Isso é meio estranho, mas...- Gina começou a falar, fazendo com que Draco esboçasse um sorriso.- Estou disposta a entrar nisso, afinal, um novo amigo é sempre bem vindo!- Gina completou sorrindo.  
  
- É Sério?- Draco agora sorria de verdade. Um sorriso sincero, que não dava a muito anos. Isso agradou Gina.  
  
- Sério! Mas tem duas condições.- o sorriso de Draco esmaecera-se. -Quais?- perguntou temeroso.  
  
- Você vai ter que "aturar" Live de vez em quando e...Me agüentar do jeito que eu sou!- respondeu Gina, sorrindo.  
  
-Certo, mas você também vai ter que me aceitar do jeito que eu sou. Afinal, eu baixei a guarda mas continuo sendo um Malfoy.  
  
- Está bem...Não se pode ter tudo na vida não é mesmo?- Gina sorriu e foi em direção a cama de Draco.- Boa noite meu amigo.- Disse abraçando-o e dando-lhe um beijo na face.  
  
Draco ficou assustado. Não esperava uma reação como aquela de Gina. Na verdade não conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a ultima vez que recebera um abraço verdadeiro. Abriu um largo sorriso e logo caiu no sono.  
  
Gina acordou cedo no outro dia, ouvindo madame Pomfrey reclamando.  
  
- Papoula? O que houve?- Gina perguntou anda sonolenta.- Por que esse mau humor logo de manhã?  
  
- Esses adolescentes que não cansam de me dar trabalho! Imagine só, acabou de chegar aqui um segundanista com o rosto cheio de furúnculos verdes...  
  
- Hahaha, isso é normal Papoula. Eles ainda estão aprendendo como são as conseqüências das brincadeiras por aqui!  
  
- Certo. Mas mudando de assunto, e o sr. Malfoy, como está?  
  
- Sinceramente me parece muito bem, acho que não ha mais necessidade de ele permanecer na enfermaria.  
  
- Bem, o paciente é seu. Se você aça que ele já tem condições de sair, pode dar alta. Vou pegar as roupas dele e o café.- madame Pomfrey saiu, visivelmente aborrecida com o ocorrido com o segundanista.  
  
Gina esperou que madame Pomfrey voltasse e se encaminhou para a cama de Draco. A garota ficou ainda algum tempo observando as feições de Draco...Parecia estar em um sonho...Pela primeira vez desde que entrara em hogwarts conseguira alguém que realmente a entendesse. Live era uma ótima amiga, não tinha duvidas disso mas, por mais que tentasse entendê-la não conseguia. Agora então que estava de rolo com o capitão do time da corvinal, Rogério Daves, não teria mesmo tempo para gina...  
  
- Bom dia dorminhoco!- Gina chamou baixo, no ouvido de Draco.  
  
- Ummmmmm... Bom dia enfermeira. O que traz você a minha cama tão cedo?- Draco perguntou se espreguiçando.  
  
- Além do seu café.- Gina falou divertida.- Uma boa noticia.  
  
- Boa noticia? Qual?  
  
- Você vai poder sair daqui hoje mesmo.- Gina falou radiante, mas ao perceber a cara séria de Draco perguntou.- O que foi Draco, não gostou da noticia?  
  
- Não é isso. Mas é que se eu vou sair daqui hoje, vai ficar mais difícil de nos encontrarmos.- respondeu meio triste.  
  
- Ah, é isso! Não se preocupe, damos um jeito de nos encontrarmos. Agora troque de roupa e tome seu café, depois a gente se vê. - Você na vai me esperar?- Draco fez beicinho.  
  
- Oh, que fofo!- Gina passou a mão de leve pelo rosto de Draco.- Adoraria continuar em sua companhia, mas agora tem treino de quadribol e, eu não pude ir nessa ultima semana, então não dá pra faltar hoje.  
  
- Você joga pela Grifinória? Como nunca te vi nos jogos?  
  
- Eu entrei esse ano.- Gina respondeu alegre.- Agra preciso ir, nos vemos depois. E nada de fazer esforços.  
  
- Te espero no vestiário. Na parte abandonada, certo?- draco perguntou esperançoso.  
  
- Ah, certo, mas nada de me espiar tomando banho hein?- Gina falou divertida.  
  
- Bem, eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas até que é uma boa idéia observar uma mulher linda como você como veio ao mundo.- Draco comentou com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Gina corou violentamente, mas conseguiu responder.  
  
- Nem pense nisso Draco ou faço você voltar para a Ala Hospitalar na mesma hora.- e dando um beijo em Draco saiu da Ala Hospitalar, não sem antes se despedir de madame Pomfrey.  
  
No salão comunal da Grifinória Harry estava uma fera. Mais um treino de quadribol sem Gina.  
  
- Desse jeito vamos acabar perdendo a taça de quadribol.- Harry falou com raiva.- Se a Gina continuar faltando aos treinos não teremos chance!  
  
- Calma Harry!- exclamou Hermione.- Ela tem um bom motivo para não estar participando dos treinos...  
  
- E essa semana ela já deve estar de volta.- completou Live que acabava de descer as escadas do dormitório.  
  
- Como você sabe?- Perguntou Rony.- Quem é esse paciente misterioso dela?  
  
- Eu falei com a Gina ontem a tarde, ela disse que o paciente estava bem.- Live respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- Mas quem é ele? Quem é essa pessoa tão especial pro Dumbledore?- Rony voltou a perguntar, já irritado.  
  
- Não posso falar, não tenho esse direito.- Live falou e, antes que Rony a cercasse, saiu pelo buraco do retrato.  
  
- Garota estranha...- Rony completou fitando o buraco.  
  
- Vamos pro treino Harry. Talvez a Gina até apareça por lá!- Hermione falou.  
  
- É mesmo! Vamos logo, estão esperando o que?- o rosto de Harry se iluminou com um grande sorriso.  
  
Os três desceram para o campo de quadribol, acompanhados por Parvati que era artilheira, Dino e Simas que eram batedores (não chegavam aos pés de Fred e Jorge, mas eram bons!) e mais duas garotas, também artilheiras.  
  
Gina estava saindo da Ala Hospitalar quando esbarrou em alguém. - Desculpe, não tinha te visto...- começou.  
  
- Gina!- Era Cho Cang. – Eu estava mesmo procurando por você!  
  
- Procurando por mim, por quê?- gina perguntou intrigada.  
  
- Ah, é que eu queria convidar você pra uma festa que eu to fazendo.- Cho parecia animada.  
  
- Convidar a mim para uma festa? Chang você está bem?- Gina ficava cada vez mais desconfiada.  
  
- Claro! E por favor me chame de Cho. – Gina apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.- Mas é o seguinte. Segunda foi meu aniversário, então eu e as meninas tivemos a idéia de fazer uma festa, afinal não é todo dia que se faz dezessete anos não é?  
  
- Claro...Cho.- Gina cada vez entendia menos.  
  
- Vai ser hoje a noite, a partir das nove, no quinto andar. Na décima segunda sala contando da esquerda pra direita. Não é usada e já está tudo pronto.- Chang era só empolgação.  
  
- Não sei se posso, Cho...- Gina começou mas foi interrompida pela chinesinha.  
  
- Não aceito não como resposta Gina!  
  
- Mas nem tenho pré...  
  
- Você lá vai ser o meu maior presente, pode ter certeza!- Chang tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.- Te espero lá hein!? E nada de atrasos.  
  
E sem esperar resposta alguma, Cho saiu quase correndo pelo corredor, deixando para trás uma Gina completamente confusa e intrigada. Mas ela não tinha tempo para pesar muito nisso, precisava correr, estava atrasada para o treino de quadribol.  
  
- Gina, você apareceu!- Harry estava radiante.  
  
- Eu tinha que vir, não podia continuar faltando. Mas não se preocupe, meu trabalho na enfermaria acabou.- Gina apareceu correndo no campo de quadribol.  
  
- Então vamos começar logo o treino!- gritou Rony.  
  
O treino correu melhor do que todos os outros. Com Gina de volta ao time, Harry parecia dotado de uma energia completamente nova e treinava como nunca.  
  
Gina se surpreendia, Harry estava muito diferente não só no treino mas com ela também.  
  
Draco assistiu ao treino da Grifinória pela porta do vestiário, quando percebeu que o time descia em sua direção correu a se esconder na parte abandonada mantendo ainda uma visão nítida do que acontecia na parte "habitável".  
  
Harry que foi o ultimo a entrar no vestiário esperou até que todos saíssem para puxar Gina a um canto.  
  
- Gi, eu preciso muito falar com você.- Harry olhava diretamente nos olhos de Gina, que deu uma leve estremecida ao sentir aqueles olhos verdes pousados em si.- É uma coisa muito importante.  
  
- O que foi Harry? Assim você me assusta!  
  
- Gi, tem muito tempo que eu to querendo falar isso com você.- Harry parecia muito nervoso.- Eu sei que fui um grande idiota com você e que nunca dei a atenção devida a você...  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry?- Gina estava confusa.  
  
- Eu não vou conseguir dizer...- Harry baixou os olhos.- Mas acho que isso deve demonstrar o que eu quero que você saiba...  
  
Antes que Gina pudesse raciocinar direito e entender o que Harry havia dito, a garota sentiu seus lábios serem cobertos pelos do moreno, iniciando assim um beijo. O beijo de Harry era quente, calmo e ao mesmo tempo embriagante. A língua do rapaz passeava devagar pela boca de Gina o que a deixava ainda mais zonza. Harry não parecia ter pressa em acabar o beijo, acariciava de leve o rosto de Gina, com uma das mãos, e com a outra massageava-lhe as costas da garota.  
  
Gina ficou por um longo tempo curtindo a sensação gostosa de beijar Harry. Mesmo que tivesse certeza que já tinha conseguido esquecê-lo não podia deixar de notar como era bom beijá-lo. Mas em um lapso de consciência, Gina se lembrou que Draco deveria estar esperando-a, na parte abandonada do vestiário e que provavelmente estaria presenciando a cena, se sentiu desconfortável.  
  
- Harry...- conseguiu falar depois de se soltar.- Por que você fez isso?  
  
- Gi, eu gosto de você! Será que ainda não deu pra perceber isso?- Harry estava ofegante.  
  
- Deu, mas...  
  
- Não tem mas, Gi. Eu quero ficar com você!  
  
-Harry, foi tudo muito depressa, você me deixou confusa. Preciso de um tempo pra pensar direito nisso tudo.- Gina falou sem olha pra ele.- Agora, se me der licença eu quero tomar um banho.  
  
- Ah...Certo. A gente se vê no salão comunal.- e Harry saiu um pouco decepcionado.  
  
Assim que o moreno sumiu de vista Draco saiu do seu "esconderijo". Não trazia uma cara muito agradável, parecia ter brigado com o mundo.  
  
- Virginia, o que foi aquilo?- perguntou raivoso.  
  
- Um beijo, oras! O que mais poderia ser?- respondeu Gina displicente.  
  
N/A: E ai gente! O que acharam desse capitulo? O que será que deu na Chang, hein? Isso só vão saber no próximo!!! EU sei que esse capitulo ficou grande, mas acho que a tendência vai ser piorar... Até o próximo capitulo!!! Beijos Vivian Malfoy 


	7. Capitulo 7 Apenas amigos, certo?

Capitulo 7 Apenas amigos...certo?  
  
Assim que o moreno sumiu de vista Draco saiu de seu "esconderijo". Não trazia uma cara muito agradável, parecia ter brigado com o mundo.  
  
- Virginia, o que foi aquilo?- perguntou raivoso.  
  
- Um beijo, oras! O que mais poderia ser?- respondeu displicente.  
  
- E você me diz isso assim, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo você beijar o...- Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava nervoso demais.  
  
- Harry?- Gina completou por ele.- Primeiro, eu não beijei, fui beijada. Segundo, realmente não é muito normal eu estar beijando o Harry, mas até que foi bom. Terceiro...- Gina chegou perto de Draco e olhou dentro dos olhos do louro.- Eu não tenho nada com ele e nem pretendo ter...Ciumento!- Gina completou piscando para Draco e se encaminhando para o Box do chuveiro.  
  
- Eu não estou com ciúme!- Draco rugiu.- Só não quero minha única amiga beijando o idiota que sobreviveu e menos ainda que ele alimente esperanças desse tipo!- Draco terminou emburrado.  
  
- Certo. Se você diz...- Gina falou rindo enquanto entrava no chuveiro. Draco do lado de fora, ao ouvir o barulho da água apurou os ouvidos.  
  
- Virginia, o que você está fazendo??- Draco parecia meio assustado. Como Gina poderia ter entrado no banho sem se importar que ele estivesse ali?  
  
- Tomando banho, Draco. Você não esperava que eu fosse para o castelo toda suada, não é?- Gina tinha a voz abafada pelo som da água caindo.  
  
- Mas você não tem vergonha, por...mim?- perguntou incerto.- Não tem medo que eu espie você no banho?- Draco mudou o tom de voz de incerto para malicioso. Gina era sua amiga, mas não deixava de ser uma garota e muito bonita por sinal.  
  
- Eu confio em você Draco. Não sei porque mas confio.- Gina saiu enrolada na toalha.- Mesmo porque eu não estava brincando quando disse que mandaria você de volta para a Ala Hospitalar caso me espiasse.- sorriu.  
  
- Hum, esquentadinha você não?- Draco riu.- To começando a achar que preciso tomar mais cuidado com você do que com o idiota do seu irmão!  
  
- Besta!- os dois caiam na risada.  
  
Draco e Gina se separaram ao sair do vestiário. Cada um se dirigiu a uma das portas de entrada do castelo e, como Gina havia imaginado, Harry estava a sua espera no saguão de entrada. Teve um pouco de dificuldade em olhar para o moreno, o beijo de mais cedo ainda povoando seus pensamentos.  
  
Gina entrou no castelo com Harry falando o tempo todo. O garoto falava sem parar sobre a primeira ida a Hogsmeade e, pelo que demonstrava, queria convidá-la a ir com ele.  
  
Quando chegaram no salão comunal Harry a fez sentar em uma das poltronas.  
  
- Gin, você já tem com quem ir a Hogsmeade esse fim de semana?- Harry finalmente perguntou, um pouco apreensivo.  
  
- Ah...Bem, eu ia com as meninas como sempre faço.- Gina respondeu sem jeito.  
  
- Mas será que elas vão se importar de você deixá-las um pouco dessa vez?- Harry se aproximava cada vez mais de Gina, que não recuava.  
  
- Claro que não Harry! Garanto que sua companhia será melhor do que a nossa!- respondeu Carol, colega de Gina e também artilheira da Grifinória.  
  
- Mas Carol! Tínhamos combinado de fazer as compras de natal agora!- Gina queria convencer a amiga, não estava certa se queria a companhia do moreno.  
  
- Isso a gente faz na próxima assim temos mais tempo de pensar no que comprar!- Carol respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- Ana Carolina! Para de empurrar a Gina pra cima do Harry!- Live repreendeu a outra, baixo.  
  
- Ora Live. Ela tem que aproveitar, se fosse comigo eu não perderia tempo. O Harry é muito bonito...- Carol parou e olhou para o garoto.- ...E gostoso também!  
  
- Hahahaha, você não tem jeito!- Live saiu puxando Carol para fora do salão comunal.  
  
- Então está combinado Gina. Amanhã depois do café nos encontramos no Hall.- Harry falou quase eufórico.  
  
- ...Certo.- Gina respondeu meio incerta, mas o moreno pareceu não perceber e, antes que Gina se desse conta, Harry a estava beijando novamente.  
  
- Ah, Harry?- chamou parando o beijo.- Eu tenho que subir, preciso fazer algumas coisas.- Gina olhou no relógio, faltavam 20 minutos para a festa de Chang. Nunca acreditou que ela fosse te salvar.  
  
- Você não pode deixar pra mais tarde, não?- o moreno perguntou fazendo beicinho.- Eu queria curtir um pouco mais...  
  
- Não dá Harry. É meio urgente!- Gina se levantou.- Amanhã a gente se fala.  
  
Gina chegou na festa um pouco apreensiva. Não conhecia os amigos de Chang e não gostava dela. Não sabia nem por que estava ali. "Estou aqui pra ficar longe do Harry, tenho que pensar no que fazer!" Gina pensou enquanto dava uma olhada em quem estava na sala.  
  
Não demorou muito para que Gina escutasse uma voz alegre, "até demais" pensou, lhe chamar de um canto. Chang a avistara.  
  
- Ginaaaaa! Que bom que você veio!!- Chang correu a abraçá-la que retribuiu meio sem graça.  
  
- Feliz aniversário Cho.- Gina falou sem jeito.- A festa parece ótima.  
  
- Agora que o brilho da festa chegou, realmente está ótima.- Gina ficou sem entender.- Vem aqui preciso fazer uma coisa.- e saiu puxando Gina.  
  
As duas foram em direção ao pequeno palco que tinha sido montado ali. Gina foiçou mais intrigada, porque a outra estaria a levando para o palco? Sua pergunta foi respondida quase que imediatamente.  
  
- Pessoal!!- Chang havia pegado o microfone.- Eu queria apresentar a todos vocês a pessoa de quem tanto falei no inicio da festa, minha convidada de honra!- seu sorriso se alargou mais.- Virginia Weasley!!- e puxou Gina para o seu lado.  
  
As pessoas aplaudiram e Gina não sabia onde colocar a cara. Todas aquelas pessoas olhando para ela...Chang parecia a felicidade em pessoa, Gina tinha certeza que se a japonesinha abrisse mais o sorriso rasgaria a boca. A ruiva já começava a ficar incomodada, Chang não soltava sua cintura, ficava o tempo todo abraçada a ela. Mesmo quando já não estavam no palco e sim junto das amigas da corvinal, sua cintura continuava sendo presa.  
  
- Ah...Cho?- Gina chamou apreensiva.- Eu vou dar uma andada por ai, quero ver se encontro alguém que eu conheça.  
  
- Tudo bem, Gininha! Mas volta logo, tá?- Chang falou alegre, beijando-lhe o rosto.  
  
- Ah...certo. Daqui a pouco estou de volta.- e saiu.  
  
Gina rodou pelas pessoas, observando os rostos, até que em um canto mal iluminado pelos canhões e estroboscópios, a ruiva encontrou quem menos esperava.  
  
- Draco?- chamou já se aproximando.  
  
- Ora, se não é nossa querida convidada de honra!- Draco debochou.  
  
- Muito engraçado,viu!- a ruiva se sentou meio irritada.- Quero saber o que deu nessa Chang.  
  
- Ora, é mais uma pro seu fã clube!- a voz de Draco estava meio embargada.  
  
- Draco, pare de beber! Você está começando a ficar de fogo.- Gina tirou o copo de firewiscky da mão do loiro, que protestou.  
  
- Ah, mamãe. Deixa eu me divertir!- Draco começou a rir.  
  
- Ta rindo de que?- Gina perguntou.  
  
- Eu não estou bêbado, ainda, Virginia. Minha voz está embargada por causa de um resfriado, só isso.- respondeu rindo.  
  
- Certo. Mas mudando de assunto, você também foi convidado...Não sabia que era amigo da Chang.  
  
- E não sou.- respondeu displicente.  
  
- Então por que está aqui?- Gina estava curiosa, como sempre.  
  
- Porque sou monitor da Sonserina. Se Snape nos pegar aqui posso livrar a cara dela.  
  
- Bem esperto...  
  
A noite continuou agradável para Gina. Chang não voltou a procurá-la e a ruiva pode continuar a conversar com Draco. Quando o relógio de Gina apontou uma da manhã, a ruiva decidiu que era hora e ir.  
  
- Mas já, Virginia?- Draco pareceu chateado.  
  
- É tarde. Preciso subir antes que resolvam dar por minha falta.  
  
- Tudo bem então. Eu te levo até a torre.  
  
- Obrigada. Vou me despedir da Chang.  
  
Gina se encaminhou para o grupinho onde Cho estava e Draco foi esperar na porta, não poderiam dar na cara. Já tinham dado sorte de ninguém ter aparecido naquele canto escuro em que estavam, não poderiam dar mais mole.  
  
- Cho, eu já vou. Está tarde.- Gina se aproximou da aniversariante.  
  
- A não Gina! Fica só mais um pouco, vai!! Nem pudemos conversar direito!- Cho fez beicinho, o que desconcertou ainda mais Gina.  
  
- Eu adoraria, Cho, mas já são uma hora. Tenho que subir antes que sinta, minha falta!- Gina respondeu depressa, não queria continuar ali.  
  
- Está bem, você me convenceu. A gente se vê amanha, ou melhor hoje, no café!- Cho deu um largo sorriso para Gina e logo depois abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.  
  
Gina saiu depressa dali. Draco já estava impaciente na porta.  
  
- Demorou a se despedir hein?- falou meio irritado.  
  
- A chang não queria me deixar ir.  
  
- Eu imagino...- respondeu Draco rindo.  
  
- Ta rindo de que agora?  
  
- Você precisava ver a cara da Chang antes de você chegar...  
  
- Tava com cara de que?  
  
- De noivo na véspera de casamento. Não fazia questão alguma de esconder a ansiedade, esperando você chegar.  
  
- Mas por que diabos ela ta agindo assim comigo? Não consegui chegar a conclusão alguma.- Gina tinha uma interrogação no rosto.  
  
- Pelo mesmo motivo do idiota do cicatriz!- Draco falou simplesmente.  
  
- Hã?  
  
- Ah, esquece Virginia.- Draco falou aborrecido.- Logo você descobre do que eu to falando!  
  
- Unf!  
  
Os dois seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Só voltaram a se falar quando pararam no inicio do corredor da torre da Grifinória.  
  
- Está entregue. Já vou indo.- e sem dizer ou espera mais nada, Draco virou o corredor novamente.  
  
- Esse nunca vai mudar. Gentileza jamais será considerada uma qualidade!- gina riu do próprio comentário e entrou pelo buraco do retrato.  
  
Gina deu graças a Merlin quando entrou no salão. Não tinha nenhum casalzinho se agarrando no salão, caso contrário estaria encrencada. Concluiu que todas as suas companheiras de quarto, inclusive Live e Carol, já estavam dormindo. Sem fazer barulho ela subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino. Mas suas conclusões não estavam completamente certas...Tinha alguém acordado no dormitório.  
  
- Onde a srta. Estava? Por que chegou a essa hora?- Carol estava acordada, para tristeza de Gina que teria muito o que explicar.- Sabia que eu e a Live ficamos até meia noite te esperando? Ficamos muito preocupadas quando você sumiu!  
  
Depois que Gina entrou para o Time de quadribol, como artilheira, acabou fazendo uma certa amizade também com Ana Carolina Weber, Carol, que lhe dera muitas dicas e lhe ajudara a treinar.  
  
- Eu...Bem...Estava por ai!- Gina disse a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.  
  
- Por ai?- Carol parecia brava.- A uma da manhã?  
  
- Eu...Fui...- Gina baixou a voz, que virou menos que um sussurro.- Numa festa...  
  
- O QUÊ?- Carol gritou, o que acordou Live, que provavelmente ainda não tinha dormido completamente.  
  
- O que o quê?- Live perguntou se sentando na cama.  
  
- Mais uma!- Gina falou se sentando na cama de Carol.  
  
- Gina? O que houve com você?- Live parecia finalmente percebeu a presença da ruiva.  
  
- Ela foi numa festa!- Caro respondeu pela amiga.  
  
- E não chamou a gente?- Live parecia indiguinada.  
  
- Eu não podia!- Gina falou olhando para as duas, que pareceram acreditar.- È sério!! E eu só fui porque não tive muita escolha!- completou derrotada.  
  
- E de quem era a festa?- perguntou Carol.  
  
- Da...Chang!  
  
- Da Chang?- Carol perguntou espantada.- Mas...por que ela convidaria logo você para uma festa?  
  
- Não faço idéia. Tudo isso ta muito estranho, ela ta muito melosa pro meu lado. Como se fossemos velhas amigas...Ai tem coisa!- Gina falou, com as mãos apoiadas no quiexo. - E eu vou descobrir o que é. Ou não me chamo Ana Carolina!- Carol falou empolgada, adorava dar uma de detetive.- E para me ajudar, vou chamar meu fiel amigo Colin!  
  
- Hahahaha, você falou igual aqueles detetives de livros!- Gina falou, rindo.  
  
- Mas eu sou uma detetive!.- carol olhou matreira.- E adoro um bom mistério!  
  
- Ei, alguém pode me dizer o que é um detetive?  
  
- Esquece Live. Depois a gente explica! É melhor irmos dormir!- gina sentenciou e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Estava cansada, precisava pelo menos trocar a roupa antes de se jogar na cama.  
  
Quase um mês já havia se passado desde a saída de Draco da enfermaria. Seu pulmão estava mais do que perfeito mas Gina insistia que ele esperasse um pouco mais até voltar a treinar quadribol normalmente.  
  
Os encontros entre os dois continuavam a acontecer quase todos os dias, principalmente depois das aulas. Encontravam-se sempre em uma sala escondida no segundo andar, em um corredor que os alunos não freqüentavam há muito tempo. Draco não tinha problema algum em estar na sala todas as tardes, nenhum sonserino se dava ao trabalho de se importar com ele. Já Gina, tinha agora seu irmão e Harry no seu pé, o moreno vivia "esbarrando" acidentalmente com ela em todos os lugares depois daquele beijo no vestiário e, algumas vezes havia repetido o feito, deixando Gina completamente confusa.  
  
Quando a ruiva chegou na sala, um pouco afogueada pela corrida. Fora um sacrifício escapar de Harry, que insistia em lhe prender em uma conversa chatérrima sobre Sirius. Não que ela achasse Sirius chato ou algo do tipo, adorava o padrinho de Harry, mas sabia que Draco ficaria bravo se chegasse atrasada. Dito e feito.  
  
- Está atrasada!- Draco falou assim que a ruiva entrou na sala, sua expressão era de raiva.  
  
- Me desculpe, Harry me prendeu em uma conversa. Foi difícil conseguir sair de perto!- Gina se aproximou do loiro, se desculpando.  
  
Draco levantou depressa da cadeira onde estava e começou a andar pela sala, visivelmente irado.  
  
- O Potter!- cuspiu o nome.- Sempre o maldito Potter atrapalhando!  
  
- Draco! Ele é meu amigo!- Gina quase gritou!- Não tem nada demais em ele querer conversar comigo!  
  
- CLARO!- Draco gritou.- Não teria mesmo nenhum problema, se ele quisesse ser APENAS seu amigo! Mas não é isso que ele quer!- Draco estava tão nervoso, que seu rosto, antes pálido exibia agora uma coloração avermelhada.  
  
- Por que essa raiva toda, Draco?- Gina estava sem entender.- O que ha de mau no Harry gostar de mim? Somos amigos.  
  
- Mas eu não gosto de dividir você com...ELE!- Draco explodiu.- A primeira pessoa de quem eu consigo me aproximar, e ele se metendo no meio!  
  
- Draco, calma! Eu estou aqui não estou!?- Gina começou a ficar irritada.- o fato de o Harry ser meu amigo, não muda o fato de eu ser SUA amiga!!Agora DÁ PRA FICAR CALMO?  
  
Draco se assustou com o tom de Gina e ficou quieto.  
  
- Desculpe.- Gina falou baixinho.- Não queria ter gritado com você....- ela se sentou ao lado dele no chão.  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu também fui meio longe.- Draco falou olhando para o nada.- Não sou nada seu para implicar com sua amizade com o Potter. Somos apenas amigos, certo?  
  
- Somos amigos, sim.- Gina falou olhando de lado para o loiro.- Mas você tem que aprender que nem tudo ou todos podem ser exclusivamente seus!  
  
- Falar é fácil!- Draco falou aborrecido.  
  
- Draco...- Gina chamou mudando o tom de voz.  
  
- Fala...  
  
- Porque?- Gina perguntou simplesmente.  
  
- Por que o que?  
  
- Por que você aceitou ser meu amigo aquele dia na Ala Hospitalar?  
  
Draco foi pego de surpresa. Não esperava que Gina fosse lhe perguntar algo como aquilo. O que responder? Nem ele mesmo sabia direito o porquê...Mas então lembrou-se da primeira noite acordado, do vazio sentido no peito...E a resposta lhe veio a mente.  
  
- Sabe Virginia...- ele começou com um pouco de dificuldade.- Eu não era exatamente aquilo que demonstrava ser...Lucio nunca fez questão alguma de esconder que o único sentimento que alimentava por mim era desprezo. Só me queria para ser mais um comensal. Então, eu só fazia aquela pose toda para amenizar o meu lado com ele, poder agradá-lo pelo menos um pouco...Quando eu desisti de ser um comensal e ele tentou me matar...Bem, meu mundo desmoronou. Tudo em que eu acreditava, na chance de Lucio gostar um pouco de mim...Tudo, desmoronou, minha vida, a minha imagem e pela primeira vez percebi que estava sozinho...E isso não me agradou muito.  
  
- Pode contar sempre comigo, viu!- Gina tocou-lhe de leve o braço, o que fez o loiro se virar para ela.  
  
- É bom saber...- Draco começou, com a voz pouco acima de um sussurro.- Você foi a primeira pessoa que realmente se preocupou comigo, a primeira chance que eu tive de ser importante de verdade para alguém....- Draco parou, meio incerto.- Por isso me agarrei com todas as forças.  
  
Gina não pensou muito, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. Abraçou Draco com força, como a demonstrar que estaria sempre ali. A ruiva ficava imaginando, ninguém jamais conheceu esse lado de Draco que ela estava conhecendo e pelo que percebia, o loiro era orgulhoso demais para mudar qualquer coisa, ou seja, ninguém alem dela conheceria um dia. Se sentiu privilegiada. Sorriu.  
  
- Está sorrindo por que?- draco perguntou ao se soltar do abraço. - Disso.- Draco ficou sem entender.- De eu ser a única a conhecer esse seu lado. Me sinto privilegiada!- respondeu a ruiva, ainda sorrindo.  
  
- Com certeza você é!- Draco falou empertigado.- Afinal, qual garota não gostaria de ter um amigo, inteligente e lindo como eu!  
  
- Convencido!- Gina falou fingindo-se irritada.  
  
- Eu?- Draco falou divertido.- Imagina!  
  
Os dois caíram na risada.  
  
Continuaram a conversar por m bom tempo, até que Gina resolveu espiar o relógio. O jantar já estava no meio, ou seja, problemas a vista! Como explicar o sumisso??? Teria que pensar rápido. Levantou-se.  
  
- Tenho que ir Draco. O jantar já está no meio e vou ter muito o que explicar!- Gina falou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do louro.  
  
- Certo. Vou ficar aqui mais um tempo...Ninguém sente minha falta mesmo!- Draco falou sem olhá-la, mas o que a ruiva estranhou mais foi o tom vago de Draco. Mesmo assim foi embora, pensaria nisso depois.  
  
N/A: Milhões de desculpas pela demora!!! Como alguns sabem eu estudo o dia todo, são maravilhosas 18 matérias para eu estudar, estando no final do semestre os professores quase nos matam de estudar!!!! Mas está ai! Eu achei que ficou meio besta mas espero que gostem assim mesmo!!! Beijos  
  
Agradecimentos: Bom gente, não tenho posto muitos agradecimentos no final dos capitulo apesar de responder pessoalmente a todas a reviews que me são possíveis. Por isso hoje, eu resolvi fazer uma "homenagem" a todas que me mandaram reviews até hoje!!!  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter- miguinha querida!!!Companheira de idéias malucas e absurdas, mas divertidas!!! Meu muuuuiiiiito obrigada!! Espero que goste desse capítulo!!  
  
Dea Snape- E ai, que que você achou desse capitulo??? Espero que tenha ficado bom e que você continue comentando!! Muiiiiittttto obrigada!  
  
licca-weasley-malfoy- E ai, gostou desse capitulo??? Espero que continue comentando!!! Muuuiiiiitto obrigada!!!  
  
Maira Granger- Que bom que você gostou do 6, eu também achei ele muito bom! E, baseada na resposta que te mandei no e-mail e que concordei, claro! Resolvi que seria bom o Draquito explicar o porque da mudança!! Espero que goste desse também e comente, claro!! Muuuuiiiiittttoooo obrigada!!  
  
Dark-Saturno- Eu sei como é ter preguiça de deixar review, tb sou assim! rs. Mas ta ai o 7, acho que não deu pra sacar direito o que deu na vacaChang, mas espero que tenha matado pelo menos um pouco da sua curiosidade!! E espero tb que tenha gostado da reação do Draquito! Continue comentando (se não der preguiça, hahaha)!!! Muuuiiiito obrigada!!!  
  
Rute Riddle- Espero que também tenha gostado desse capitulo!! Comente logo please!! Muuuiiiito obrigada!  
  
Isinha- Eu sei que judiei um poco do Draquito, mas já passou e ele está novinho!!! Espero que goste deste capitulo e comente! Muuuiiiiittoo obrigada!!  
  
Kika Felton-87- Espero que goste deste capitulo! E comente, please!! Muuuiiiito obrigada!  
  
Persephone Pendragon- Espero que goste deste capitulo e comente!! Muuuiiiito obrigada!  
  
PatyAnjinha-Malfoy- Espero que goste desse capitulo e comente! Muuuiiiito obrigada!  
  
N/A2: Gente esses muito obrigada, meio exagerados são para tentar expressar um pouco da minha gratidão a todas!!! Até o próximo capitulo!!! 


	8. Capitulo 8 Um Admirador Inusitado

Capitulo 8 Um Admirador Inusitado

Gina foi em direção ao Salão Principal tentando bolar o mais rápido possível uma desculpa pelo atraso. Rony com certeza já estaria furioso com o desaparecimento da ruiva. E a desculpa precisaria ser muito convincente, pois o irmão não era de cair muito fácil...Pelo menos quando se tratava da irmã mais nova.

Quando Gina já estava bem próxima da entrada do salão, viu Carol vindo correndo ao se encontro. A garota parecia ter visto uma acromântula de perto, de tão branca. Carol puxou Gina para um canto e desatou a falar.

- Onde foi que você se meteu?- perguntou depois de recuperar o fôlego.- Seu irmão está uma fera!

- Eu já imaginava, mas como foi que ele ainda não saiu atrás de mim?

- A live...Está tentando segurá-lo lá no salão.- Carol demonstrava preocupação.- Já inventamos todo tipo de desculpa para o seu sumiço, mas parece que ele não quer acreditar em nenhuma. Chegamos até a dizer que você estava na masmorra com o Snape, mas ele não caiu.

- Por que? Essa seria uma boa desculpa, já que o Snape adora pegar no meu pé!- Gina perguntou intrigada.

- Snape apareceu logo em seguida no salão.- Carol falou derrotada.- Parecia até que sabia da nossa desculpa. Terminamos de falar e ele entrou no salão. Então o Rony ficou mais louco ainda.

- Vocês falaram alguma coisa sobre a Ala Hospitalar?- Gina perguntou, uma idéia surgindo em sua cabeça.

- Não...- Carol, pareceu entender.- Você está pensando em que?

- Oras, em nada. Vamos para o salão antes que o meu irmão mate a coitada da Live.

As duas saíram correndo para o salão, só começando a andar normalmente quando chegaram à porta. Foi dito e feito, Rony estava quase matando a coitada da Live. A essa altura boa parte da mesa da Grifinória já olhava para eles. Quando Gina e Carol entraram, Live largou o ruivo e foi ao encontro das amigas.

- Gina, te prepara pro pior...- Live cochichou no ouvido da ruiva, que lhe explicou rapidamente o plano, sem se soltar. A morena, fazendo uma cara de extrema preocupação falou em voz alta.- Que bom que você voltou! Eu já não me agüentava mais de preocupação amiga!!

Carol entendo a jogada entrou na dança.

- Calma Live, agora está tudo bem!- falou fingindo uma cara chorosa.- A Gi já voltou, vai ficar tudo como era antes.

As três foram se encaminhando para o local onde o tri maravilha estava. Live e Carol devidamente interpretando suas caras tristes pela amiga.

- Virginia Weasley, onde a s...- Rony começou o sermão, mas Live interrompeu.

- Gi, amiga! Você está bem mesmo?- perguntou puxando uma cadeira para a ruiva.- Não acha melhor você se deitar. Nós levamos o seu jantar lá em cima!

- Do que você está falando?- Rony perguntou, mudando o tom de voz de raivoso para preocupado.

- Oh, meninas! Vocês não contaram a ele?- Gina perguntou se fazendo se assustada.

- Achamos melhor não. Vai que ele resolvesse ir correndo até a Ala Hospitalar! Ia dar um trabalho danado para Madame Pomfrey.- Carol falou, séria.

- ALA HOSPITALAR???- Harry praticamente gritou.- O que você tem Gina?? É algo grave??

- Não, não Harry. Eu só me senti mal hoje de tarde. Uma tontura forte, então fui até a Ala hospitalar.- Gina falou de cabeça baixa, precisava esconder o riso.

- E o que madame Pomfrey disse?- Hermione se manifestara.

- Que não é nada sério só uma....- Gina não sabia o que responder. Não tinha pensado em uma suposta doença.- Uma...Uma gripe muito forte. É uma gripe.

- Ah, que bom que era só isso! Por um instante pensei que fosse algo mais grave!- Rony pareceu aliviado, o que deixou Gina muito feliz, significava que ele tinha acreditado. Agora só precisava avisar Papoula, pro caso de alguém resolver querer saber mais detalhes.

Do outro lado do salão um certo loiro assistia a tudo com um ar divertido.

Gina corria pelos corredores. Precisava falar com Papoula antes que alguém desse por sua falta novamente.

- Gina, o que faz aqui a esta hora?- a enfermeira esta surpresa.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim e não.- a bruxa mais velha ficou sem entender.- Bem é você sabe, eu e o Draco ficamos, meio que amigos e hoje eu me atra...

- Você se atrasou porque estava com ele e seu irmão quase descobriu!- Papoula completou.- Tudo bem Gina, eu digo a quem perguntar que você estava aqui mais cedo. Mas quais sintomas eu indico?

- Bom, eu disse que estava me sentindo tonta mais cedo, vim aqui e você concluiu que era uma gripe forte.

- Certo, então. Mas da próxima vez que quiser me usar de desculpa mande uma coruja, assim você não precisa descer até aqui!- Papoula falou sorrindo para a ruiva, que ficou sem graça.- Ah, semana que vem começa o seu estágio aqui.

Gina acenou que sim com a cabeça e foi em direção a porta da Ala Hospitalar. Ao sair, alguém a esperava.

- Oras, onde foi que a srta. andou aprendendo a mentir?- Draco perguntou, sorrindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco?- a ruiva perguntou, um pouco alarmada.

- Eu perguntei primeiro, por isso só respondo depois de você!- Draco falou displicente, cocando as mãos no bolso.

- Eu?- Gina perguntou séria.- Aprendi com o melhor nisso...- abriu um sorriso irônico. ("Outra característica dele", pensou)- Ou você.

- Um...- Draco começou pensativo.- Acho que sou um bom professor então.

- Muito engraçado, ms agora é a sua vez!- a garota cruzou os braços e fitou o loiro.

Draco ficou um tempo sem responder. Pra falar a verdade ele não sabia o que responder. Como explicar a ele que nesses últimos tempos vinha sentindo a falta dela mais do que deveria? Como dizer que o cheiro dela, já impregnado em suas narinas cada peça de roupa sua atormentava-o até mesmo em sonhos? O que diabos ele estava sentindo por aquela ruivinha? Não sabia dizer...

- Er...- começou o loiro, sem olhá-la.- Senti vontade de te dar...- por um momento vacilou.- Um beijo de boa noite.

"Um beijo de boa noite? Eu acho que não ouvi direito. Meu Merlin! Por que estou tão nervosa? É só um beijo de amigo...Ai, meu coração vai sair pela boca...". Em Gina um turbilhão de idéias e sentimentos se misturavam e, sentindo as pernas bambas falou.

- Um beijo? Claro! Não deu mesmo pra nos despedirmos direito lá na sala.- a ruiva sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Gina!- nada.- Gina!- nada.

- Espera ai!- som de água caindo.

- ARG!!! De quem foi essa idéia maluca de jogar água em mim??- Gina quase caiu da cama com o susto.

- Ora, você não queria acordar! Tivemos que apelar pra água fria!- Live respondeu como se fosse normal.

- Você queria é me afogar, Carol!- Gina estava de péssimo humor.

"Mas acho que foi até melhor. Que sonho era aquele, meu Merlin! E ainda mais com o...Draco! Tudo bem, eu já vi ele pelado lá na Ala Hospitalar, quando dava banho nele, mas...Ele estava desacordado lá!! E no sonho ele estava acordado...muito bem acordado!! VIRGINIA! Ele é seu amigo, pare de pensar nessas coisas! Mas que foi muito bom, isso foi!" a garota se repreendeu. "Mas será que eu o considero só amigo mesmo?" a pergunta ficou no ar em sua mente.

- GINA!- Carol gritou.- Você está em que mundo hein! Esqueceu da gente aqui?

- Ah, não foi nada. Eu só estava pensando...

- No Harry.- Live completou.

- Não. Dessa vez não era nele...- Gina parou a frase no meio, tinha falado demais.

- Ah! Então tem outro na jogada!- Live falou eufórica.- Quem é?

- Nossa! Esqueceu o Harry rápido hein!? Mas ele é bem bonitinho...E gostosinho também!- Carol completou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Então Carol, fala um número de 1 a 10.- Gina falou.

- Ah...7?

- Certo. Pode levar, é seu!- Gina respondeu.

- VIRGINIA!!!- Live gritou.

- Que foi?- Gina perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

- Isso é coisa que se faça?- a morena repreendeu.- O Harry não é uma coisa pra você chegar e dar assim pra Carol!

- Não trem problema! Eu aceito assim mesmo!- Carol falou rindo, Gina acompanhou a amiga na risada.

- VIRGINIA MERILYN WEASLEY! ANA CAROLINA WEBBER!- Live parecia mesmo irritada.

- Calma, Live! É só brincadeira!! O Harry é meu amigo, eu não faria isso com ele!- Gina falou limpando as lágrimas, fruto do riso.

- Amigo é? Acho que não é isso que ele quer!- Live falou sentando ao lado da amiga. Parecia tranqüila de novo.

- É Gi. Ta na cara que o Harry gosta de você como mulher!- Carol falou.

- Mas vai ter que deixar de gostar! Já é tarde demais!- Gina falou, seus pensamentos indo novamente parar em um certo loiro sonserino.

A conversa "animada" das três amigas foi interrompida pelo pio de uma coruja parda, parada no peitoril da janela do dormitório. Trazia um buquê de...Lírios?

Live foi até a janela e despachou a coruja, trazendo o buquê para dentro do quarto. O cartão era endereçado a uma certa ruiva.

- Pra mim? Mas de quem?- Gina deixou o buquê sobre a mesa e abriu o bihete.

Bom dia moranguinho!

Sei que você prefere rosas vermelhas, mas resolvi dar-lhe lírios do campo que me lembram tanto o cheiro da tua pele.

Espero que estas flores alegrem o seu dia, moranguinho!

Damiell

- De quem é?- Carol perguntou.

- Não sei, assinou como "Eduard".- Gina sonhava acordada.

- Mas não tem ninguém com esse nome em Hogwarts!- Live falou puxando o bilhete.

- Quem mandou provavelmente não queria que a Gina soubesse que era ele...- Carol falou pegando o bilhete.- Moranguinho? Belo apelido Gi!!- caiu na risada.

- Besta!- Gina falou fingindo-se brava, mas logo riu.- Vamos descer, quero tomar café logo e aproveitar esse sábado lindo!

Draco acordou bem disposto. Tivera um belo sonho, apesar de não se lembrar dele. Seu companheiros de quarto ainda dormiam, menos Blaise, que deveria estar com alguma garota.

Draco colocou uma roupa confortável, mas quente, afinal o inverno começava a dar sinais. Desceu para o salão comunal, vazio aquela hora e se assustou ao encontras Snape parado próximo a porta.

- Draco, venha comigo. O diretor quer vê-o.- e sem dizer mais nada saiu, com Draco em seu encalço.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa prof.?- Draco perguntou apreensivo.

- Sim, draco.- o loiro estremeceu e Snape completou.- Mas acho que é algo que vai lhe agradar.

- Me agradar?- Draco perguntou confuso.

- Sim...Sapo de chocolate.- tinham chegado em frente a gárgula que guarda a entrada da sala do diretor.

- Bom dia!- Dumbledore saudou.- Fico feliz em vê-lo jovem Malfoy.

- O que aconteceu prof.?- o loiro repetiu a pergunta feita ao padrinho (N/a: pra quem não se lembra o Snape é padrinho do Draco).

- O que o traz aqui é simples sr. Malfoy...- Dumbledore parou por um instante.- O seu pai.

- Lucio?- o loiro estremeceu, mas não demonstrou.- O que tem ele?- perguntou ríspido.

- Foi preso, Draco.- uma voz feminina se fez ouvir, vinda de trás da mesa do diretor. Narcisa Malfoy.

- MÃE?- Draco praticamente gritou. Cada vez ele entendia menos.

Primeiro a noticia de seu pai preso. Aquele que tentara tirar sua vida. Agora sua mãe ali, dentro do escritório de Dumbledore, a sua espera. Provavelmente Lucio seria julgado logo, mas e eles, e o dinheiro de Lucio?

- Draco, vim aqui apenas para saber como você estava.- Narcisa flou em tom de amargura.- Seu pai não permitiu que eu viesse antes. Depois que Voldemort foi derrotado (N/A: Eu sei que deveria ter falado isso antes, mas como eu não sou muito fã de encher a bola do Harry, acabei deixando passar, sorry!).- Draco percebeu que sua mãe estremeceu ao pronunciar o nome.- Seu pai decidiu usar toda a força que lhe restava para reunir novos e antigos comensais para vingar o "Lord" dele. Então quando você lhe deu as costas ele me prendeu em casa.

- Tudo bem.- o loiro falou em tom casual.- Eu não poderia esperar outro tipo de coisa vindo de Lucio. Eu já imaginava que depois de saber que eu ainda estava vivo ele tentaria fazer do que me restou de vida um inferno.

Narcisa ficou um tempo ainda olhando para o filho e no que Lucio tinha feito dele. Alguém que não demonstra o que sente, consegue ser frio e calculista como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. Alguém que não sente simplesmente nada pelo próprio pai.

- Draco, seu pai estando preso...Você sabe o que vai acontecer não é?- Narcisa perguntou incerta.

- Vamos ser investigados, apesar de que em meu nome e no seu só existem negócios lícitos. Estamos livres de inquérit...- a mãe não o deixou terminar.

- Isso eu sei, o que eu quero dizer é que agora você terá seu nome de volta! Sua vida de antes de volta! Draco Malfoy- Narcisa falou radiante.

Gina chegou no Salão Principal e inconscientemente olhou para a mesa da serpente, esperando ver um certo loiro que para sua tristeza, não estava. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma voz estridente.

- Bom dia flor do dia! (N/A: ridículo!)- antes que a ruiva pudesse assimilar qualquer coisa sentiu-se fortemente abraçada.

- Bom dia...Cho!- Gina falou um pouco surpresa, logo depois de receber um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Gi, você está cada dia mais LINDA!!!!

- Ah...- a garota estava muuiito desconcertada, metade da mesa da Grifinória olhava para ela.- Obrigada, Cho.

- Não há o que agradecer! Mulheres bonitas como você foram feitas para serem observadas!

- Mesmo assim obrigada!- Gina respondeu depressa.- Mas se você não se importa, Cho. Eu vou tomar meu café.

- Tudo bem, depois a gente se fala.- e saiu pra a mesa da Grifinória.

Gina correu para se sentar perto das amigas, o rosto parecendo pegar fogo.

- O que foi aquilo Gi! No final o salão inteiro estava olhando para vocês!- Carol comentou.

- Isso vai dar o que falar!!- Live comentou.- Mas tem alguma coisa estranha por aqui hoje. Antes mesmo dessa ceninha da Chang as meninas já estavam todas ouriçadas e cochichando pelos cantos.

Gina parou um pouco de tentar se esconder e observou o salão. Todas as meninas de Corvinal, Lufa Lufa, Grifinória e principalmente Sonserina formavam grupinhos de cochicho por todas as mesas. O que mais se via eram risinhos e gritinhos de felicidade. Algo de muito bom estava acontecendo, para as meninas da mesa da serpente mostrarem tão abertamente que estavam empolgadas.

- Com certeza a fofoca é das boas! Mas não se preocupe, logo a gente fica sabendo o que é.- Carol falou e nesse momento o burburinho aumentou e na porta do salão surgiu o motivo dos cochichos Draco Malfoy entrava no salão cercado por Pansy Parkinson, Emilia Bulstrode e Felicity Boors.

- Parece que a doninha albina voltou a velha forma!- Hermione falou sarcástica.- O maior conquistador de Hogwarts está de volta a ativa.

- Aquele idiota não perde a pose mesmo!- Rony falou com raiva.- Não sei como as garotas ainda caem na dele.

- É simples Rony.- Harry falou.- O Malfoy pode ser tudo de ruim, mas é bonito e tem boa lábia!

- O que é isso Harry! Você é muito mais bonito que ele!- Carol falou marota.

- Concordo com a Carol Harry, você tem mais atrativos que o Malfoy.- Gina completou sentindo o sangue lhe subir à cabeça.

Quando Malfoy entrou no salão Gina não tinha notado, até ouvir o comentário de Hermione. O rapaz nem ao menos olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e parecia se gabar todo diante do resto da escola. Não lembrava em nada o Draco que Gina conhecia. Seu ar de todo poderoso começou a irritá-la e a ruiva sentia algo muito forte pulsar em seu peito, uma mistura de raiva, frustração e sabe-se lá mais o que. O sangue subia-lhe a cabeça, mau sinal...O fogo Weasley estava começando. Naquele momento o único pensamento que passava pela mente de Gina era: primeiro matar aquelas oferecidas e depois esfolar Draco. Seu estado emocional não passou despercebido pelas amigas.

- Gina? Que que você tem??- Live perguntou nervosa.- Parece que vai matar alguém!

- É mesm...- Carol parou a frase, uma coruja pousava em frente a ruiva.- Acho melhor você deixar para matar depois, parece que nosso admirador se pronunciou de novo!

Gina abriu o bilhete de má vontade.

Virginia,

Não há mais como negar... Faz muito tempo que venho observando você, mais de um ano para ser exato. Só que contratempos do destino me fizeram estar longe. Por tempos tentei te esquecer, mas foi impossível.

Agora, acho que não existe mais coisa alguma que me empeça de tentar conquistá-la. Preciso dizer a você tudo o que sinto, mas não pode ser por carta. Então, me encontre hoje, antes do jantar, na sala de feitiços...

Beijos apaixonados de quem há muito te ama em segredo...

C.M.C.

- Mais um? Ta podendo hein!?- Carol fez troça.

- Cala a boca Ana Carolina!?- Gina explodiu.- Vamos para a aula que ganhamos mais!- e sem nem olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, Gina saiu do salão parecendo uma bala.

- Draquinho!!!!- Pansy grita pulando no pescoço do loiro.- Você me desculpa por ter pensado mal de você não é!? Eu estava tão confusa!!- A cara de buldogue pergunta fingindo estar arrependida.

- Posso pensar no assunto Pansy se...- a garota olhou-lhe curiosa.- ...Você parar com essa mania horrível de me chamar de Draquinho!

- Claro, claro, claro!!- a garota parecia uma criacinha que acabara de ganhar o tão sonhado presente de natal, Emilia Bulstrode que estava perto também vibrou.

- Draco...- Felicity aproximou-se, empurrando Pansy para o lado.- Você vai estar livre no sábado a tarde?- perguntou em um tom sexy.- Poderíamos dar uma volta...ou fazer uma festinha particular...- o sonserino deu um sorriso maroto, beijando a garota em seguida.

- Podemos pensar no assunto...- Draco respondeu passando a mão pela cintura da garota.

"É, a noticia de que eu sou um Malfoy de novo se espalhou rápido. Minha mãe deve ter se encarregado de 'deixar escapar' essa pequena noticia para as fofoqueiras da Sonserina antes de falar comigo. Mas assim me polpa trabalho e tenho mais tempo para me divertir com essas garotas!". Draco pensou feliz, querendo aproveitar ao Maximo suas novas festinhas particulares com direito a esporte cultural! (N/A: de onde saiu isso???)

O rapaz encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal, abraçado a duas das garotas. Queria mostrar a toda Hogwarts que Draco Malfoy estava de volta e que retomaria sua posição de sempre superior. As três garotas "mimavam" o sonserino, como que querendo se redimir pelo tempo afastado e, o loiro que não era nada bobo deliciava-se com tudo.

Quando entraram pelas portas de carvalho todo o salão parou para olhá-los. Draco olhava a todos com ar superior, como se fosse melhor que todos ali juntos. Mas sua felicidade pareceu se esvair ao perceber um ponto vermelho, até demais em sua opinião, passar por ele como um raio. Gina tinha saído correndo do salão e não parecia nada feliz.

- Gina! Droga...- Draco murmurou.

- Disse algo, querido?- Emilia perguntou.

- Nada.- respondeu.- Agora me deixem que eu quero tomar meu café me paz.

Gina foi direto para a sua primeira aula, sem esperar suas amigas. A professora Sprout ainda não tinha chegado, o que lhe deu um pequeno espaço de tempo para chorar e colocar para fora toda a estranha dor que sentia no peito. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não queria ver Draco Malfoy em sua frente nunca mais.

- Srta. Weasley, já aqui?- a prof. tinha acabado de entrar na estufa.- Aconteceu alguma coisa, a srta. está chorando!

- Estou bem prof. não foi nada.

_**Quando a lua tentar me encontrar  
**_

_**Diga a ela que eu me perdi  
**_

_**Na neblina que cobre o mar  
**_

_**Mas me deixa te ver partir**_

_**Um instante, um olhar  
**_

_**Vi o sol acordar  
**_

_**Por detrás do seu sorriso  
**_

_**Me fazendo lembrar**_

- Gina?- Live chamou com receio.

- Por favor, não pergunta nada. Não agora.- a garota pediu limpando as ultimas lágrimas, testemunhas de sua promessa silenciosa. Mas seria difícil cumpri-la.

- Tudo bem Gi, a gente não pergunta nada.- Carol falou, séria.- Mas se quiser conversar com alguém ou até mesmo só uma companhia silenciosa, saiba que estaremos aqui.

- Obrigada...

_**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer  
**_

_**Mas você sempre será  
**_

_**A onda que me arrasta  
**_

_**Que me leva pro teu mar  
  
**_

_**Sinto a calma em volta de mim  
**_

_**O teu vento vem me perturbar  
**_

_**Me envolve, me leva daqui  
**_

_**Me afoga de novo no mar  
**_

_**Um Instante, um olhar  
**_

_**Vi o sol acordar  
**_

_**Por detrás do seu sorriso  
**_

_**Me fazendo lembrar  
**_

Gina passou o resto do dia distraída. Por mais que tentasse, seus pensamentos insistiam em retornar para aquele que ela tento queria esquecer: Draco. A todo momento, quando sua mente ficava atoa, nem que por um segundo apenas, lá vinham as lembranças dos momentos que passou com ele, o que a fazia ter vontade de chorar, mas então os últimos acontecimentos ressurgiam e então a vontade de chorar se transformava em raiva.

Ela precisava esquecê-lo, jurara para si mesma que, fosse qual fosse o sentimento que ela trazia por ele dentro do coração iria desaparecer de uma vez, mas quanto mais tentava mais doía escutar essa conclusão. Estaria ela apaixonada pelo sonserino? "Não seria burrice demais da minha parte". Mal sabia ela que estava muito enganada....

_**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer  
**_

_**Mas você sempre será  
**_

_**A onda que me arrasta  
**_

_**Que me leva pro teu mar  
**_

_**Me perco nos teus olhos  
**_

_**E mergulho sem pensar  
**_

_**Se voltarei...  
  
Posso tentar te esquecer  
**_

_**Mas você sempre será  
**_

_**A onda que me arrasta  
**_

_**Que me leva pro teu mar  
  
Me move, me leva pra longe daqui  
  
Me perco nos teus olhos  
**_

_**E mergulho sem pensar  
**_

_**Se voltarei...  
  
Se voltarei...**_

**_(Marjorie Estiano)_**

Depois do jantar na sala de feitiços...

- Ela está demorando. Será que descobriu quem eu era e não quis vir?? Não, não tinha como ela saber.

Andava de um lado para o outro. Cada barulho que escutava do lado de fora era motivo para ficar alerta. Contava os minutos no relógio de pulso, sentindo o nervosismo aumentar a cada minuto transcorrido. Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção. Gina finalmente chegara.

- Quem está ai?- a ruiva perguntou com receio.- Quem me mandou o bilhete?

- Fui eu Gina.- uma feminina voz respondeu vinda da parte não iluminada da sala.

- Cho?- a ruiva levou um susto.- Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa??

- Não é nenhuma brincadeira, Virginia.- a japonesa estava anormalmente séria.- Fui eu quem mandou o bilhete.

- Eu não estou entendendo.- Gina protestou.

- Será que você nunca conseguiu perceber, Gina?- Chang parecia desesperada.- Eu sempre te tratei diferente, sempre observei você.

- Mas e o seu namoro com o Harry?- Gina estava cada vez mais confusa.

- Fachada. Eu precisava de algum pretexto para me aproximar de você e como o Potter andava arrastando asa pra cima de mim...

- Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com o coitado do Harry?- Gina quase gritou.

- FOI A ÚNICA FORMA QUE EU ACHEI QUE CHEGAR ATÉ VOCÊ!!- Chang gritou.- Será que você não percebe, Gina, que pra mim é difícil...Não posso me aproximar de quem eu gosto como se fosse sempre assim...As pessoas não aceitariam...- completou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Espera ai. Deixa eu entender isso direito. Você era o admirador do bilhete, o que significa C.M.C?

- Cho Mayn Chang.

- Você está me afirmando que é lésbica, Cho?

- S-sim...- respondeu com receio.

- E está dizendo também que está apaixonada por mim?- a garota apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.- Eu não sei o que dizer.- a ruiva completou digerindo as palavras.

- Eu só quero uma chance Gina!- Chang voltou a falar em tom normal.- Sei que não poderemos aparecer em público mas daria certo...

- Cho, eu não sei bem o que dizer, mas vou tentar assim mesmo.- Gina respirou fundo.- Eu respeito o que você sente, mas...Eu quero que você entenda que...Não posso retribuir isso!!

- E por que não?- Chang parecia uma criança inconformada.

- Porque...- Gina respirou fundo.- ...Eu...não gosto de você.- falou baixo.

- Entendo.- Chang parecia arrasada.- Mas eu não vou desistir Virginia.

- O que?

- Eu vou lutar por você!!- e sem esperar qualquer reação Chang saiu pela porta deixando para trás uma Gina completamente atordoada.

Gina ainda ficou por um tempo dentro da sala. Não sabia direito o que pensar sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Parecia até uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas ela sabia que não era... "Primeiro o Dra...Malfoy fazendo aquela ceninha ridícula no salão principal na hora do café, agora a Cho me dizendo que esta apaixonada por mim...É demais pra um dia só!" Gina pensou se sentindo estranhamente exausta. "O melhor que eu posso fazer é ir dormir". E com esse ultimo pensamento Gina foi em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, amanhã seria um novo dia...

N/A: Esse capitulo mais uma vez vai dedicado a uma pessoa que se tornou em pouco tempo alguém especial pra mim!! Pode até parecer estranho mas faz pouco que nos conhecemos mas eu já a considero uma grande amiga, senão uma das melhores e, estou mooooooorrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnddddddddooooooooo de saudades dela, que foi a pouco tempo para a Inglaterra...CAROL, MIGA, ESSE CAPITULO É MUUUUUUUUIIIIIIITO ESPECIAL E DEDICADO A VOCÊ!!! TE AMO MUITO VIU!?? E vê se da noticia sua assassina de corações, o meu ta apertadinho de saudade!!! Beijos Vivian

N/A 2: Genteeeeee!!!!!!!!Não me matem.- autora se escondendo embaixo da mesa.- Sei que demorei pra caramba pra postar esse capitulo e não tiro a razão de você de estarem com raiva de mim por isso! Mas antes de me jogarem pela janela deixa eu explicar...Bem, esse capitulo foi particularmente difícil de escrever por causa dessa parte com a VacaChang no final. Eu o escrevi e reescrevi trocentas vezes e pra mim nenhuma ficava boa até que saiu essa daí que pra mim ficou um verdadeiro lixo mas foi digamos a menos pior de todas. Os próximos capítulos devem ficar no mesmo ritmo porque estou tendo uma certa dificuldade em escrever ultimamente, mas prometo tentar postar o mais rápido que minha criatividade permitir!!!!

Agora vamos para a melhor parte, os **_AGRADECIMENTOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_**Dea Snape:** que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz!!! Bom pelo visto eu demorei pra caramba pra postar, mas a explicação ta ai na N/A e espero que esse capitulo tenha ficada a altura, que você goste e comente claro!!! Beijos._

_**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Miga que bom que você gostou do outro!! Espero que esse esteja bom tb!!! Eu tb te amo muito miga e espero que vc esteja gostando da sua participação na fic!!!! Vê se comenta e da alguma noticia também pq eu to morta de saudade viu!! Te amo mto e vc sabe disso!!!!!!! Beijões_

_**Dark Saturno; **Hahaha, aleluia!? Sei que demorou pra caramba, mas esse demorou mais hehehe! Bem vc perguntou se o Potter e a VacaChang tavam com armação pra cima da Gi, acho que esse capitulo te responde certo?? Espero que você também entre no embalo desse capitulo e comente viu!!?? Beijos_

**_Persephone Pendragon_****_:_** _que bom que você gostou do ultimo capitulo!! Espero que goste desse também e comente!!! Beijos_

**_Franinha Malfoy_**_**: **Que bom que você gostou!!! Espero que goste desse tb! Quanto a sua pergunta os dói já estão sentindo algo mais um pelo outro, mas estão confusos demais pra distinguir o que é!! Comente, hein!! Beijos_

**_Kika Felton-87_****_:_** _Que bom que gostou, tomara que esse faça o mesmo efeito, hehehe. Beijos_

**_Rute Riddle_****_:_** _Bem, eu gostaria de ter dar os parabéns especiais, porque você conseguiu "pescar no ar" qual era a da Chang nessa história e agradeço pelos parabéns, quando eu coloquei a Chang na fic pensei em mudar um pouco, esse negócio de ela ser sempre a galinha tava meio clichê, mas confesso que é bem mais complicado escrever com ela sendo lésbica. Espero que goste desse capitulo e comente!!! Beijos_

**_Taty M. Potter_**_**: **Que bom que você gostou! Daqui pra frente a D/G vai começar com tudo, vamos ter Draco correndo atrás da Gina, Gina fugindo e se desesperando por suas conclusões...Bem, espero que goste desse capitulo e comente! Beijos_

**_Mademoiselle Malfoy_****_:_** _Fico muito feliz com suas palavras...Eu tb achei o Draco meio meloso, mas quando eu comecei a escrever a fic tava em um momento meio deprê então saiu isso, mas agora, com ele tendo o nome dele de volta vamos ter a arrogância Malfoy de volta, pelo menos em algumas partes!! E eu concordo cm vc, sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Se você estiver lendo a fic e tiver alguma idéia para complementá-la ou algo do tiipo pode mandar que nóis (minerim!) da um jeito e põem na fic, todo bem!? Espero que goste desse capitulo também e que comente!! Beijos.._


	9. De Volta a Vida Real Ou Quase

Capitulo 9 De Volta a Vida Real...Ou Quase

Draco estava indo em direção a torre oeste para observar a noite, precisava pensar em como comemorar a "sua volta", tinha que replanejar sua pequena lista de "garotas gostosas e fáceis de Hogwarts" não poderia perder mias tempo.

- Estou de volta onde eu sempre mereci estar. Acima de todos esses idiotas que estudam aqui e cercado de garotas bonitas e fáceis, não preciso de mais nada.- falou sozinho enquanto subia as escadas. Um pensamento incomodo invadiu sua mente, a imagem de uma certa ruivinha veio atormentar-lhe. – Não posso te colocar nisso tudo moranguinho...Ei, o que eu estou falando!- repreendeu-se.- Ela é só uma Weasley pobretona que eu usei enquanto estava sozinho! Não preciso mais dela....

Mal sabia ele que precisaria mais do que conseguia imaginar...

Gina acordou muito cedo, não tinha o menor ânimo de sair da cama, mas fazendo um esforço fora do comum tomou um banho, colocou o uniforme e desceu para o Salão Principal, praticamente vazio.

Aos poucos os outros alunos foram chegando e quando o Salão já estava quase que totalmente cheio, Dumbledore pediu silêncio.

- Meus queridos alunos, bom dia!- saudou o diretor.- Peço desculpas por incomodá-los tão cedo, mas tenho dois avisos a dar. Um bom e outro melhor ainda!- os alunos deram risada.- O primeiro é que finalmente conseguimos prender o líder dos comensais que queriam trazer Voldemort de volta.- o salão estremeceu a menção do nome.- E conseqüentemente os últimos comensais restantes. A segunda noticia é que em comemoração a isso faremos uma pequena festa, não um baile como estão acostumados, mas uma festa que acontecerá no sábado e como sabem só alunos do terceiro ano em diante podem participar. É só.- e Dumbledore voltou a se sentar.

O Salão explodiu em palmas ao final do pequeno discurso do diretor. As garotas como sempre discutiam roupas e pares...Menos uma que permanecia com cara de poucos amigos.

- Gi, nem parece que você ficou feliz com o que o prof. Dumbledore disse!- Carol falou.

- Fiquei, fiquei sim Carol. Eu só estou um pouco cansada, não dormi direito!- Gina falou se levantando.

- Já vai pra aula? Cadê seu material?- Live perguntou também se levantando.

- Eu não vou pra aula hoje não, Live. Vou pra Ala Hosp...

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa Gina?- Rony a interrompe, chegando perto a irmã e a "examinando".

- E estou bem Rony, vou para a Ala Hospitalar porque hoje começa o meu estágio!- e sem dizer mais nada ou esperar resposta a ruiva sai do salão. Mas acaba encontrando quem menos queria ver. "Era melhor eu ter ficado no Salão" pensa ao avistar Malfoy um pouco mais a frente cercado de garotas e junto com o tal de Zabini. "Será que ainda dá pra eu voltar?" como se respondesse sua pergunta Draco virou-se para ela.

-Ora, mas se não é a Weasley fêmea!- Draco falou com sua voz arrastada.- Ei eu acho que tenho umas roupas velhas que não uso mais, quem sabe não serviria pra sua família usar? Talvez assim não precisassem remendar trapos para chamar de roupas!- o loiro começou a rir sendo acompanhado pelas garotas que estavam em volta dele.

- Ora se não é o louro aguado!- Gina começou sarcástica, o que assustou um pouco o loiro.- Sabe o que você pode fazer com essas roupas, Malfoy?

- Não, o que Weasley?

- Enfiar ano meio do...

- Olha a boca Weasley, será que seus pais não te deram educação não é?- Draco perguntou soltando uma risada fria.- Ah, já sei, é que como são muitos irmãos seus pais não deram conta de educar a todos!

- Não, Malfoy. Todos fomos muito bem educados, ao contrário das pessoas da sua família, que mesmo tendo apenas um filho consegue fazê-lo pior do que um trasgo em matéria de educação.- e sem esperar qualquer resposta de Draco, Gina sai andando rápido em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

Draco ficou parado no corredor, as garotas já tinham saído de perto, indo para perto da parede, permanecendo perto dele apenas Zabini. O loiro ficou ali, sem saber o que fazer, seu coração cada vez mais apertado ao lembrar da cena que acabara de acontecer. Sua mente e seu coração estavam cada vez mais confusos. "Eu não posso estar gostando dela!" pensava desesperado. "Como é que eu explicaria essa 'coisa' que eu to sentindo pra minha mãe e pra outras pessoas? E a reputação dos Malfoy?? Eu não gosto dela, não posso gostar!!!DRACO MALFOY PARA JÁ COM ISSO, É CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DELA!!! PARA DE TER IDÉIAS IDIOTAS!!" Censurou-se.

- É, essa Weasley ta bem espertinha. Nem parece aquela bobinha que seu pai enganou no nosso segundo ano.- Blaise parou um instante como que analisando alguma coisa e continuou.- E pra falar a verdade ta bem gostosa também. Da pra tirar um bom proveito dela.

Draco chegou até a pensar em responder ao comentário de Blaise, mas antes que qualquer palavra saísse de sua boca, o loiro retomou a consciência e percebeu que falar qualquer coisa seria uma grande burrice. "Ela não merece que eu faça nada. Mas o Blaise ainda me paga por esse comen...DRACO MALFOY VOCÊ ESTÁ TENDO PENSAMENTOS IDIOTAS DE NOVO!!!!" censurou-se.

"Ele pensa que consegue me enganar." Blaise pensou enquanto observava a cena de Draco contorcer levemente o rosto em sinal de raiva. "Essa ruivinha mexe com ele! Isso pode me ser bem útil. Eu ainda devo ao Malfoy o troco pelo episódio com a Claire ano passado" concluiu o moreno enquanto segui para o lado contrário ao do Salão Principal.

- Blaise, o Salão Principal é pro outro lado.- Emilia falou.

- É mesmo Mila? Você acredita que eu não tinha notado!- falou com sarcasmo.- Eu tenho outros planos para agora.- e antes de sumir de vista escreveu algo em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

Avistou cabelos vermelhos. Parada em frente a porta da sala de poções, a garota lia distraída um livro, sentada ao pé de uma estátua. Passou deixando cair no livro o papel que trazia na mão.

- Zabini, o que é...- começou ela.

- Não pergunte nada agora Weasley, não mostre isso a ninguém e não falte.- Zabini falou com tanta seriedade e convicção que, a Gina, só restou confirmar com a cabeça.

Blaise saiu de perto pouco antes de Snape abrir a porta da sala.

- Srta. Weasley, entre antes que a aula comece.- Snape falou, como sempre sociável quando estava apenas com ela.

- Bom dia prof. O que queria falar comigo?- Gina falou sentando em uma bancada na frente.

- Fiquei sabendo que a srta. está ajudando Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria...-Snape começou.

- É, depois daquele episódio Papoula e eu resolvemos fazer um acordo.- Gina respondeu meio distraída, seus pensamentos estavam no bilhete.

- A srta. é boa em poções. Estive conversando com Papoula e ela concordou que uma vez por semana a srta. virá aqui fazer poções para abastecer a Ala Hospitalar, a começar por hoje. Vá para a sala ali atrás, lá estarão as instruções para as primeiras poções.- Snape terminou a frase num sussurro pois já era possível escutar as vozes dos alunos que chegavam para a aula.

Gina foi para a pequena sala o mais rápido que conseguiu e, antes que começar seus afazeres abriu o pequeno bilhete entregue por Zabini.

Weasley,

Sei que não sou a melhor das pessoas, mas sou observador e percebi que temos uma coisa em comum, queremos ferrar o Malfoy.

Não há como explicar mais agora, por tanto, me encontre hoje a noite, as 8 horas na sala da base da torre sul. Não falte.

B.Z

Gina ficou por algum tempo ainda pensando no bilhete, decidindo se iria ou não. Não queria exatamente ferrar com a vida do Malfoy, algo em seu peito não permitia, mas também não queria deixar barato a forma como ele a tratara. "Vamos lá Gina, você jurou a si mesma que não seria mais essa bobinha, então trate de cumprir!!!".

- Eu vou a esse encontro sim. O máximo que pode acontecer é eu acabar brigando com ele também e sair de lá mais furiosa ainda.- Gina falou para o nada antes de começar seu trabalho.

Draco passou o dia todo com uma sensação estranha no peito. Algo como um vazio, ele não sabia dizer exatamente o que era. A única coisa de que tinha certeza é que pensar em uma certa ruivinha fazia o vazio diminuir. "Draco o que deu em você? Desde quando você permite que uma garota tome conta da sua vida dessa forma? E o pior, uma garota de quem você nem gosta?" Draco pensou e depois completou. "Será que não gosto mesmo?".

O loiro passou sua ultima aula do dia, História da Magia, rabiscando qualquer coisa em sue pergaminho, sem na verdade estar prestando atenção ao que Binns falava. Pouco antes da sineta anunciando o fim da aula tocar o sonserino decidiu guardar suas coisas e pela primeira vez naquela aula olhou para o seu pergaminho. Levou um grande susto ao ler o que estava escrito.

- Merlin!- Draco quase gritou ao olhar seu pergaminho.

- O que foi Draco?- Blaise perguntou, muito interessado no pequeno escândalo do "amigo".

- Nada Blaise, eu apenas.... A esquece!- o loiro falou fechando a cara. "Draco você está ficando maluco! Onde já se viu ficar escrevendo o nome dessa pobretona fedida no seu pergaminho! Bem, ela pode até ser pobretona, mas fedida não é, pelo contrário, tem um cheiro de lírios maravilhoso..."

- Draco, já chamou alguém para ir com você na festa de sábado?- Blaise perguntou fingindo-se desinteressado.

- Não, ainda não.- o outro respondeu.- talvez eu vá com alguma daquelas atiradas da Sonserina mesmo, pelo menos posso conseguir algo mais interessante depois da festa.- terminou com um sorriso malicioso.- E você vai com quem?

- Isso ainda é segredo meu caro. No sábado você vai saber...- e sem mais dizer Blaise saiu da sala, a sineta acabara de tocar.

Gina chegou no local do encontro um pouco mais cedo que o combinado. Estava curiosa para saber qual eram os planos de Zabini, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia seu coração apertar ao pensar em acabar com Draco. "Para com isso Gina! Aquele canalha do Malfoy não merece que você tenha qualquer tipo de pena dele" falava para si mesma. "Mas então por que meu coração está tão apertado? Ah não, Virginia Weasley, mais uma paixão platônica e não correspondida...Será que você nunca vai aprender?".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se fechando.

- Ué, cheguei atrasado?- Zabini perguntou, com um tom de voz amigável. Precisaria tratar bem a ruiva se quisesse a ajuda dela.

- Não, Zabini, eu é que cheguei um pouco mais cedo.- respondeu a ruiva.- Sobre o que exatamente você estava falando no bilhete?

- Primeiro, me chame de Blaise, Zabini não pegaria bem pro plano.- Gina assentiu.- Segundo, eu percebi a raiva que você estava do Draco hoje. Não era pouca.

- Nada mais que o normal entre Malfoy e Weasley.- Gina respondeu na defensiva.

- Tinha mais que isso sim...- e antes que Gina pudesse argumentar completou.- Era raiva de coração ferido.- Gina empalideceu.

- Is..isso não tem nada a ver, Blaise. É ma...

- Não é Virginia!- interrompeu-a.- Eu sei do inicio de "relacionamento" que vocês tiveram. E também sei como acabar com o Draco.

- Como faríamos isso?- a ruiva começou a se interessar pela conversa.

- Tocando em um dos pontos fracos dele.- respondeu com simplicidade.

- E...Qual seria esse ponto fraco?

- Mulher!- Draco é o maior conquistador de Hogwarts. Deve estar pensando que você caiu na dele...- "E o pior é que cai mesmo" Gina pensou.-...e já entrou pra lista de conquistas dele. Finja que ele não existe, apareça e saia com outro, demonstre interesse por ele...Draco ficará possesso.

- E por acaso esse outro seria você?- Gina perguntou na duvida.

- Claro! Assim vou poder ter a minha parte na vingança. Ele vai ficar possesso por te ver com outro e "contente" e mais possesso ainda se esse outro for eu. Nós dois nos acabamos com ele de uma só vez.- terminou triunfante.

- Mas por que você quer acabar com ele? Achei que vocês fossem amigos.

- Eu não sou amigo do Draco! Ele não tem amigo, não os quer. Estou fazendo isso para dar o troco nele. E você entra nessa como uma, peça, importante... Nós usaremos um ao outro para beneficio mutuo. Explicado?- terminou Blaise já meio entediado.

- Certo, começamos quando?- Gina perguntou transmitindo na voz uma segurança que por dentro na tinha.

- Sábado, no baile. Você vai comigo.

- Mas não vai "manchar" a sua reputação ir a festa com uma Weasley?- perguntou sarcástica.

- Não...Quando essa Weasley é uma das garotas mais gostosas de Hogwarts.- e antes que Gina conseguisse entender o que ele disse, Blaise completou.- Te espero ao pé da escada as sete e meia, não se atrase.- e saiu.

Gina saiu da sala um pouco atordoada. Tinham sido informações demais para uma só noite. "Decididamente eu estou sonhando! Logo eu vou acordar e nada disso vai estar acontecendo!" Gina pensava enquanto ia em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Para tentar ter certeza de que era um sonho deu-se um beliscão no braço.

- Aaaaaiiiii! Droga, isso não é um sonho! Tudo bem, eu queria mudar a minha vida. Mas, Merlin! Tinha que ser tanto assim?

Gina chegou um pouco desanimada ao salão comunal. Levou um susto ao perceber que tinha alguém a esperando perto do buraco do retrato.

- Gina, posso falar com você?- Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona próximo a entrada do salão.

- Harry!- disse a ruiva assustada.- Não esperava encontrar você aqui! Mas, claro, pode falar.

- Ah...bem... Você...Você tem para a festa de sábado?- perguntou o moreno mostrando-se muito envergonhado.

- Ah, Harry- começou Gina sem graça.- Eu adoraria ir com você...- "Não fale mentiras Gina, é muito feio!" pensou a ruiva.- Mas eu já tenho um par!

Harry pareceu despontado com a notícia, mas logo sua expressão mostrou curiosidade.

- E com quem você vai?

- Ninguém em especial, Harry...Sábado você vai saber. Boa noite.- e dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno, subiu para o dormitório.

Sábado chegou mais rápido do que Gina gostaria. Logo já estava vestida e maquiada. O vestido vermelho sangue até o meio de suas coxas tomara que caia, valorizava seu colo branco e salpicado com algumas sardas, o pequeno colar de brilhantes e os brincos simples (presente de Gui e Carlinhos em seu ultimo aniversário) encaixavam-se perfeitamente ao estilo. O cabelo preso noalto da cabeça, com as pontas desarrumadas completavam o conjunto.

Gina com certeza seria uma das garotas mais bonitas da festa e, acompanhada por Blaise, um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, ela seria com certeza invejada e admirada por muitas.

Blaise a esperava no final da escadaria principal. Trajava uma calça social negra e uma camisa também social mas em um tom de azul, realçando a cor dos olhos do moreno. O rapaz permaneceu algum tempo observando a ruiva que descia as escadas, estava hipnotizado.

- Tenho que admitir, Virginia...- começou o moreno.- Você está simplesmente deslumbrante.- disse quando a ruiva o alcançou ao pé da escada.

- Obrigada, Blaise- respondeu Gina, sorrindo.- Você também está lindo.

- Então vamos entrar? Ele já está lá.- concluiu Blaise guiando-a para o salão.

Quando os dois entraram o salão inteiro parou. Todos observavam e cochichavam sobre o casal que acabara de entrar. Os dois fingiram não perceber e, ignorando o burburinho, encaminharam-se para uma mesa no fim do salão.

Blaise, como cavalheiro que era, puxou uma cadeira para que Gina se sentasse e, antes de fazer o mesmo, trouxe duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- É, o plano foi perfeito, Blaise.- disse Gina sorrindo.- Todos estão olhando, meu irmão e Harry vão explodir de ódio daqui a pouco.- completou alargando o sorriso.

- O melhor de tudo é a cara do Malfoy,- Blaise disse.- Se o conheço bem, é capaz de matar o primeiro que se aproximar.

Os dois deram uma gostosa risada e Blaise disse.

- Que a nossa festa comece! – disse erguendo a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e começando a rir junto com Gina.

N/A: Ta eu sei, podem me matar eu deixo!!!! Sei que falhei com vocês ao demorar tanto com a atualização, mas acreditem...Falhei comigo também porque eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever!!!!

N/a2: Ta sem D/G action, mas não se preocupem...No próximo começa....

N/A3: Carol, miga eu não me esqueci de você não!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esse capitulo vai todos especialmente pra você!!! Minha maior incentivadora!!!!!!! Sei que você não apareceu nesse, mas no próximo com certeza aparece!!!!! Ti amuuuuuuuuu migaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Bjos

Agora rápidos agradecimentos (to na aula e o horário ta acabando!!!) depois agradeço melhor!!!!

_**Princesa Chi:** Bom, realmente as coisas vão esquentar...Ainda mais agora com o Zabini na parada....A vacaChang ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça pra nossa Gina....No próximo capitulo com certeza vai ter D/G, nosso Draco ta uma fera!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Bjos_

_**Angelina Michele:** Nossa, você fica sem palavras!! Não sabia que minha fic era tão boa, rs!!! Mas agora, vamos ver a Gina é se metendo em problemas...Imagina só, O Harry e a vacaChang atrás dela, o Zabini na vingança e o Draco...No ciúme....Espero que tenha gostado desse tb!!!Bjos_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Migaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Eu to morrendo de saudade!!!!!!!!! Você não apareceu nesse capitulo, mas tenho uma surpresa pra você....No próximo aparece e em muito boa companhia!!!! Estou esperando sua cartinha aqui miga!!! Espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado a altura do esperado!!! Bjos_

_**Pirokiko:** Nossa!!!!! Com tantos elogios assim fico até sem graça!!!! Eu sei que demorei....Espero não ter matado você de curiosidade!!! Mas aqui está um novo capitulo, com um novo personagem e com certeza com muitas surpresas no futuro!!!! Espero que tenha gostado!!!! E acho que com o novo esquema que eu to montando pra escrever a fic não vai demorar muito!!! Bjos_

_**Dea Snape:** Sei que foi uma grande surpresa saber dessa história da vacaChang...Mas venhamos e convenhamos....Aquele negócio de ela ser meio vagaba (o que concordo plenamente! E todos sabem que e verdade!) já tava meio clichê né!? Espero que esse tenha agradad!! Bjos_

_**Fefs Malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou fefs!!! Fic feliz....Realmente a fic começa agora...Mas o Draco ainda vai amargar um ou dois capítulos sabe? A vingança do Zabini...Mas prometo que ele não vai a amargar sem pelo menos tentar trazer a Gi para si!!! E se você quiser dar palpite, pode dar!! Não me importo não, plo contrário serão sempre bem vindos!! Bjos_

_**Biba Evans:** Obrigada Biba, estou me esforçando para fazer uma fic o melhor possível!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também!!! Bjos_

N/A4; Gentem comentem please!!!! Comentários me deixam muuuuiiiiiito feliz e me motivam a escrever!!!!

Bjos e até o próximo capitulo!!!!!


	10. A Festa

Capitulo 10 A Festa

Draco chegou ao Salão Principal acompanhado por Pansy.. Queria ter permanecido próximo a Blaise, sua curiosidade sobre a misteriosa companhia o estava matando.

- Draquinho, vamos dançar??- Pansy começou a atormentá-lo.

- Não Pansy, talvez mais tarde. A festa está muito no inicio ainda.- respondeu o loiro.

- Ah, então vou pegar algo pra beber.- e dizendo isso a morena saiu de perto.

" E o idiota do Zabini que não chega! To começando a achar que ele estava mentindo, deve aparecer com uma sonserina qual..." os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos por um burburinho crescente. Alguém adentrava o salão e parecia ser o centro das atenções do lugar.

- Ei, é o Zabini!!- Crabbe grunhiu.

- Finalmente! Achei...- mais uma vez Draco fora interrompido, mas agora por sua própria surpresa. "O Zabini está com a Vir...Weasley? Eu não acredito nisso!! Como ele pôde fazer isso, ela é minha!" pensava Draco furioso. Sua fúria era tão grande que nem ao menos prestava a atenção devida aos próprios pensamentos.

- Minha! Ouviu? Minha!- Draco sem perceber, deu voz a parte de seus pensamentos.

- Sua o que, Draco?- perguntou Goyle sem entender.

- Não me encham!- bradou o loiro. E sem esperar por uma outra explosão do loiro, os dois capangas saíram de perto.

Gina e Blaise conversavam e riam muito, Falavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos, quadribol, aulas, livros... Tinham chegado a um acordo de que precisavam se dar bem, se quisessem que o plano desse certo.

- Eu não acredito que o Malfoy conseguiu soltar uma coisa dessas na aula de História da Magia.- Gina ria.

- Ele estava dormindo, quando o professor Binns perguntou a data da ultima revolta dos elfos domésticos. Acho que ele só escutou a parte dos elfos domésticos e respondeu "elfos? Eu tenho vários, são verme inúteis mas até que servem para eu descontar minha raiva"- disse Blaise imitando a voz sonolenta de Draco.

- Alguém mais sabe disso?- perguntou a ruiva ainda rindo.

- Não, o Malfoy é orgulhoso demais para permitir que alguém lembrasse.

- Mas o que ele fez?- Gina perguntou curiosa.

- Apagou a memória dos que estava acordados.- Blaise respondeu com simplicidade.

- Mas e você, não teve a memória apagada por quê?-0 a curiosidade da ruiva só aumentava.

- Fingi que também dormia.- respondeu o moreno com um sorriso maroto.

- Você é impressionante! E a simplicidade com que você fala essas coisas me assusta!

- Que tal pararmos de conversar e irmos dançar? Não tem a menor graça vir à festa com uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts e não exibi-la.- falou o moreno puxando Gina para a pista.

- Não, Blaise! Eu não sei dançar direito!- reclamou a ruiva.

- Isso não é problema. É só mexer o corpo no ritmo da música e fazer alguns movimentos que você já é!

Gina ficou um pouco vermelha depois do "elogio" de Blaise. Mas...Ele tinha razão, estava mesmo na hora da Gininha morrer e dar lugar a Gina mulher (e com uma personalidade muitas vezes nada agradável, diga-se de passagem).

A ruiva soltou-se e começou a dançar sem se importar com as outras pessoas. Chegou até a arriscar uns passos mais ousados, que já ensaiara na frente do espelho, ms nunca teve coragem de fazer em público. Blaise pareceu gostar bastante.

Do outro lado do salão Draco roia-se de raiva por dentro. Seu rosto, antes pálido, apresentava um leve tom de vermelho demonstrando o quanto o sonserino estava furioso. Blaise e Gina dançavam animadamente, e a ruiva parecia insinuava-se para o moreno sonserino deixando Draco ainda mais furioso.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Não mesmo...- disse o loiro e, em um ato impulsivo levantou-se de sua mesa indo em direção à pista de dança.

Draco aproximou-se do local onde Blaise e Gina dançavam, e enquanto a ruiva divertia-se, o loiro lançava ao seu suposto amigo Blaise, olhares mortais aos quais eram retribuídos pelo mesmo com sorrisos cínicos.

Como que para provocar ainda mais Draco, Blaise aproximou-se de Gina sorrindo.

- Nossa, Virginia! Isso é o que eu chamo de uma garota sexy!- Blaise gritou ao ouvido de Gina, para ser ouvido. Não deixando que a ruiva percebesse a presença de um certo loiro.

- Não vejo nada demais, estou apenas mostrando o meu "verdadeiro" lado!- gritou a ruiva em resposta.

- Um lado que estou adorando.- rebateu o sonserino com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios e, aproveitando a oportunidade, abraçando Gina pela cintura para dançar a música lenta que começava a tocar.

Draco teve ímpetos de quebrar a cara de Blaise quando viu-o abraçar Gina pela cintura. Começou a aproximar-se do casal pronto para esganar o amigo quando sentiu alguém esbarrar em si com força. Parte do trio maravilha invadia a pista de dança, com o Weasley pobretão a frente, tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Pararam em frente ao casal e, Draco resolveu esperar, não precisaria sujar suas mãos com Blaise (pelo menos agora)...O cabeça de fósforo faria isso por ele.

- Sai de perto da minha irmã seu idiota!- Rony gritou, segurando com uma das mãos o ombro de Blaise.

- Rony!- tentou chamar Hermione.

- Sai daqui você! Eu estou bem!- garantiu Gina ao irmão.- Mione, cadê o Harry?

Hermione pareceu exitar antes de responder a pergunta da amiga.

- Ele... Está ali.- disse a morena indicando uma parte da pista onde Harry dançava com uma garota morena trajando um belíssimo vestido oriental azul marinho. Os dois pareciam muito animados.

- Carol?- Gina perguntou espantada.- Legal!!!!

- Você ficou feliz com isso, Gi?- perguntou Rony boquiaberto.

- Claro! A Carol é minha amiga e, cá entre nós, ela e o Harry fazem um belo casal.- respondeu a ruiva.- Agora se me dão licença, vamos continuar a dançar Blaise?

- Vamos.

Draco novamente teve ímpetos de aproximar-se quando viu o sorriso triunfante estampado no rosto de Blaise. Mas antes que acabasse cometendo uma idiotice, saiu da pista voltando a se sentar, sem tirar os olhos do casal.

Gina quis parar de dançar, estava cansada e com sede. Precisava se sentar logo, seus pés já doíam.

- Gina?- Live chamou quando o casal aproximou-se da mesa onde antes estavam sentados.- Amiga, você está simplesmente maravilhosa!- elogiou a loira (N/A: gente eu não lembro se descrevi a Live fisicamente mais pra trás e como eu não achei nada resolvi colocá-la loira. Se já a descrevi peço desculpas, podem me corrigir! )

- E pelo visto conseguiu uma das melhores companhias da escola.- completou Carol, ao que foi retribuída por blaise com um sorriso.

- Eu não concordo com você, Carol. Gina poderia estar com um par melhor!- disse Rony ainda emburrado e tendo seu braço seguro por Hermione, por segurança.

- E posso saber quem seria essa companhia Ronald?- Gina perguntou, seca, assustando aos outros.

- O Harry por...

- Não termine Ronald! Harry é apenas meu amigo e com certeza faz um par muito melhor com a Carol do que comigo.

- Eu concordo com a Gina!- disse Carol rindo e fazendo com que Harry ficasse desconcertado.

- O Harry é seu amigo, mas esse ai é o que?- Rony retrucou.

- Namorado dela!- Blaise respondeu alto o suficiente para que as outras pessoas escutassem.

- Namorado, Gina?- Live perguntou assustada.- Nossa! Que sorte, hein!?- completou abraçando a amiga.

- Que 10 Gi!!!!!- Carol vibrava.- Isso é o que chamo de bom gosto, namorar um dos garotos mais gatos da escola.- Carol correu a abraçar a amiga.- E ainda posso consolar o Harry.- completou aos sussurros no ouvido da ruiva.

- Obri...Obrigada...Fico...Feliz que tenham aceitado bem.- disse a ruiva, incerta.

- Desde quando, Gina?- perguntou Hermione.

- Já faz umas duas semanas.- respondeu Blaise abraçando a ruiva pela cintura.

O salão inteiro observava a conversa atentamente, e um loiro em especial explodia de raiva e logo saiu do salão bufando de raiva e com um gosto estranho na boca... Amargo...O gosto amargo da primeira derrota amorosa...

- Deu certo! Ele saiu daqui louco da vida.- Blaise sussurrou no ouvido de Gina, que sorriu.

- EI!! Que é que ta falando ai com a minha irmã? Fala em voz alta.- grunhiu Rony.

- É melhor eu ir Virginia, antes que o seu irmão resolva me matar.- brincou Blaise, e dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Gina, saiu do salão.

Draco não conseguia ficar quieto, a raiva que sentia de Zabini era grande demais para deixá-lo quieto. Resolveu esperar que o outro sonserino saísse do salão...Teria uma boa conversa com ele.

O loiro ficou parado em um corredor próximo ao Salão Principal. Escondeu-se na sombra de uma velha armadura, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e escorou-se na parede, esperando que o outro resolvesse aparecer. "Só espero que não demore, com a raiva que eu to sentindo seria capaz de lançar uma imperdoável nele se demorar muito!" pensou Draco, mas logo ouviu passos e resolveu sair das sobras.

Blaise estava parado a sua frente com o sorriso mais cínico que poderia ter.

- Draco, não esperava encontrá-lo aqui!- disse irônico.- Achei que já estaria no dormitório depois de sua _maravilhosa noite.- _completou sarcástico.

- Olha aqui Zabini.- começou Draco, com uma fúria crescente.- Eu vou dizer isso uma vez só e espero que entre nessa sua cabeça...Saia de perto da Weasley!!!! Eu não quero mais ver você perto dela.

- E por que eu deveria obedecer, Malfoy?- começou o moreno, tranqüilo.- Se você não escutou lá no salão, o que eu acho difícil, eu e Virginia estamos _namorando_.- frisou bem a ultima palavra.

- Não me desafie Zabini.- sibilou o loiro,- Você pode se dar muito mal com isso!

- Ora, Malfoy, não vai me dizer que está gostando da Weasley??- riu-se Blaise.- Mas eu sinto informar que essa você perdeu, meu _amigo._

Draco, tomado pela fúria e pelo ciúme não pensou duas vezes e meteu um soco no rosto de Zabini que percebendo desviou, mas não fora bastante rápido pegando o soco, assim, na lateral do rosto do sonserino.

O Loiro não permaneceu no corredor para saber a reação do colega. Logo depois do "quase soco" saiu apressado em busca de sua ruiva. Julgava que ela não deveria ter ficado muito mais tempo dentro do salão depois que o 'namorado' saiu. "Eu me recuso a acreditar que seja verdade!!! Mas isso não importa, eu sou um Malfoy e Malfoy's sempre conseguem o que querem...E eu ainda não perdi essa guerra!!!" pesava o loiro enquanto seguia pelos corredores.

Gina não permaneceu muito mais tempo no salão, logo despediu-se dos amigos e rumou para o salão comunal da Grifinória enquanto pensava que precisava conversar sério com Blaise. Aquela história de namoro tinha sido um pouco demais...

A garota ia perdida em pensamentos um pouco turbulentos. Tinha alcançado seu objetivo de mudar, de colocar a "verdadeira" Gina para fora...Agora tinha que acostumar-se com isso. Parecia tudo um sonho, mas era real...Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos por duas mãos frias que a puxaram para uma saleta vazia. Tentou gritar, mas uma das mãos apertava firmemente sua boca.

- O que deu em você pra namorar o Zabini?- o ruiva logo reconheceu a voz arrastada.

- Malfoy?- conseguiu falar ao soltar-se do sonserino.- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu perguntei primeiro e exijo uma resposta.- contrapôs o loiro, ameaçadoramente.

- O que eu faço da minha vida não é da sua conta seu idiota!- gritou Gina.

- Claro que é da minha conta!- disse ignorando o "idiota" dela.- Você é minha! MINHA, OUVIU???

- Deixa de ser retardado, Malfoy! Eu não sou nem nunca fui....

Gina não pode terminar a frase pois Draco cobriu seus lábios com os dele em um beijo sôfrego e desesperado. Draco explorou cada canto da boca da ruiva, que parecia hipnotizada pelo momento. O loiro desviou seus beijos para o pescoço da garota, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas da garota, expostas pelo vestido curto. Draco estava enlouquecendo com a maciez da pele da ruiva e seu corpo começava a reagir ao clima. Com isso a ruiva pareceu voltar a si e, afastando-se do sonserino gritou.

- Nunca mais faça isso!!! Você não tem esse direito...Não mais.- completou num sussurro enquanto saia correndo da sala.

- Você é minha!! E vou tê-la pra mim....- Draco gritou para ela que já virava o corredor.- Seu coração ainda vai ser meu, eu prometo...- completou para o nada.- Eu prometo...

E dando uma ultima olhada para o corredor vazio, Draco encaminhou-se para o salão comunal da Sonserina.

Gina entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória como um raio, trombando em alguns alunos mais novos que ainda estavam acordados. Entrou no dormitório e jogou-se em cima da cama. Mas surpreendentemente a ruiva não chorou, pelo menos não como ela pensou que choraria. Poucas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto ao que eram logo secas pelas mãos da garota.

Um sorriso bobo nasceu nos lábios de Gina e suas feições demonstraram uma tola felicidade. "Ele gosta de mim!" pensava Gina. "O plano do Zabini deu certo! Draco Malfoy, você vai implorar pelo meu amor, só ai você vai me ter de volta!" concluiu em pensamento.

- Você vai pagar!

- Quem vai pagar o que Gina?- Live perguntou, acabava de entrar no dormitório junto com Carol.

- Espero que não esteja falando de mim!- sorriu Carol.- Eu só fui com o Harry à festa porque você disse que não o queria. Mas se quiser eu devolvo, ele ainda está inteirinho!- completou a morena sorrindo.

- Você é uma piada mesmo, Carol! Nunca fala sério.- Live acompanhou a amiga no riso, mas parou ao ver que Gina não ria.

- O que houve Gina?- perguntou Carol.

- Que cara é essa?- Live estava preocupada.- Tem haver com o Malfoy, não tem?

Gina pareceu acordar de um transe...

- Tem..- começou fria.- Ele vai implorar para me ter ao lado dele Live. Só vai me ter quando reconhecer que precisa mesmo de mim.- terminou com raiva.

- Você me assusta quando fala assim, Gi!- falou Carol.- Parece que vai matar alguém.

- É mesmo Gi. Tome cuidado, não deixe que essa "Gina negra" tome conta de você or completo.- acrescentou Live.

- Não vou deixar, não se preocupe. Boa note garotas.

- Tem certeza que você não quer o Harry de volta? Ele ainda ta inteirinho, não arranquei nenhum pedaço...Não que eu não quisesse...Mas ta inteiro, eu juro!- brincou Carol, arrancando risadas da ruiva.

- Não, Carol!- rui a ruiva.- Pode ficar com ele e até arranque algumas casquinhas...

Draco chegou ao salão comunal da Sonserina em uma mistura de raiva e confusão. Estava confuso por não saber o que realmente sentia e raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir identificar.

- Para de pensar e aja Draco!- falou pra si mesmo.- Você é um Malfoy! Consegue sempre o que quer e com Virginia não vai ser diferente, afinal quem resiste ao charme de Draco Malfoy?- Draco poderia até estar começando a descobrir o que é gostar de alguém, ms não deixaria de ser um bom Malfoy, orgulhoso...- Vai ser minha, anjo ruivo...

**N/A: Desculpa!!!!!!!! Sei que esse capitulo ficou horrível. Mas como o prometido, um pouco de D/G action, não muito mas teve. Agora é que vai começar a parte da fic que eu mais gosto...A Gina ainda vai dar uns bons chega pra lá no nosso amado Sonserino, mas prometo que não vai ser muito! Não teria coragem de judiar muito do Draquito!**

**N/A2: hummm....A Carol e o Harry. Será que o moreno vai deixar nossa ruivinha de lado e partir pra cima de uma das fiéis amigas de Gina? A Carol tem tudo haver com o nosso "herói", não?! E ai Carol, miga...Gostou da sua aparição nesse capitulo? Sei que não foi muito mais logo você vai aparecer mais e aquela sua idéia também!! Espero que tenha gostadp...**

**N/A3: Sei que mudei o rumo da história, coloquei o Blaise no meio, transformei a Gina...Mas eu to numa fase meio revoltadinha e querendo ou não isso acabou refletindo no meu jeito de escrever...Gosto muito de fazer poesia também e todos que leram as que tenho escrito nesses últimos tempos tem dito que estou com um instinto meio assassino, talvez poste alguma delas no meio da fic, se conseguir encaixá-la na história...**

**N/A4: Por favor, deixem reviews!! São elas que me motivam a escrever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Até o próximo capitulo (eu exagerei nas N/A não?! )**


	11. Consequencias de Um Passado

Capitulo 11 Conseqüências de um passado

Draco estava cada vez mais obcecado por Gina, seguia-a por todos os lugares possíveis, mas a ruiva parecia fugir sempre, evitando estar nos mesmos lugares que o sonserino.

A companhia de Blaise tornou-se algo constante na vida de Gina. Os dois passaram a conversar mais e o moreno ajudava-a a tornar-se mais "sonserina", menos boazinha.

Um mês depois da festa, que aconteceu no mês de outubro, Gina tornara-se irreconhecível, sua personalidade agora mostrava-se muito mais sonserina do que grifinória.

- Você mudou muito Virginia.- disse Blaise, parecendo orgulhoso.- Está pronta pra enfrentar todos de cabeça erguida, sem medo de ninguém. Diria até que está bem parecida com o Malfoy.

- E isso deveria ser bom- perguntou a ruiva, sarcástica.

- Claro, _querida_.- ironizou Blaise.- Agora você pode responder-lhe sempre a altura, usando as mesmas armas. Vocês dois são como uma pérola negra...De uma beleza rara, mas que podem também ser traiçoeiros...

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio, _querido._- a ruiva ironizou em resposta.

- A escolha é sua.- respondeu Blaise.

- Bom, eu vou subir, já está tarde e logo meu querido irmão vai aparecer por aqui.- e dando um leve beijo no rosto de Blaise subiu para a torre.

Um certo loiro sonserino que chegava no corredor encheu-se de fúria ao ver a naturalidade com que a sua ruivinha falava com Blaise enquanto com ele, eram só brigs.

Ele viu a ruivinha passar por ele e dotado de um sentimento novo, o ciúme, Draco segurou o braço de Gina que olhou-o com certe indiferença (forçada é claro!)

- Vejo que você não perde tempo não é Weasley- sibilou draco.- Viu o Zabini dando sopa e já ta pensando no golpe do baú.

- Malfoy- Gina enfatizou o nome.- Ao contrário de pessoas como você, eu não me aproximo dos outros por interesse no dinheiro ou no status.

- Ah, então o motivo é outro- Draco perguntou malicioso.- Eu sabia que a fama do Zabini era grande, mas não imaginei que conquistasse você também.

- Faça-me o favor Malfoy- replicou Gina, um pouco assustada. Draco ia se aproximando cada vez mais da ruiva que, chegando para trás, acabou presa entre o loiro e a parede do corredor.

- Ora ruiva, não disfarce.- começou o loiro, ignorando a frase de Gina.- Você pode até estar interessada pelo Zabini, mas eu garanto que posso ser muito melhor que ele.- continuou, beijando o pescoço da ruiva e deliciando-se com os arrepios que causava nela.

- Pare...com isso...Malfoy- Gina tentou empurrá-lo, mas sem colocar realmente alguma força nisso.

Draco parecia surdo aos fracos apelos da grifinória. Suas mãos que antes a prendiam à parede, vendo-a amolecer e não resistir, abandonou a parede ocupando-se agora das coxas bem torneadas da garota. Draco tomou a boca de Gina em um beijo mais leve do que o da primeira vez, mas não menos sensual ou convidativo. A língua de Draco explorava cada canto da boca de Gina, como se quisesse conhecer ou decorar cada pedaço.

Gina nem pensava mais em resistir aos encantos de Draco, por noites ela sonhara em sentir os braços do sonserino envolvendo seu corpo. Suas mãos que estavam apoiadas no peito do loiro, agora ocupavam-se com o pescoço dele, acariciando e arrancando suspiros de Draco.

- Você é deliciosa ruivinha.- Draco sibilava entre um beijo e outro.

Gina nada conseguia responder, estava preocupada demais em manter-se de pé.

- Eu preciso de você Virginia...Fica comigo...- Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina que pareceu acordar.

- o-o que você disse, Malfoy- a garota perguntou, visivelmente assustada.

- Me chame de Draco, Virginia. Estaremos juntos agora, não é preciso todo esse negócio de sobrenomes.- o loiro fez uma pequena careta ao terminar a frase.

- Juntos? Você pirou Malf...Draco? Por que você acha que eu iria querer ficar com você- Gina perguntou na defensiva. Tinha mudado muito com o único objetivo de dar uma lição em Draco, não poderia jogar um Mês inteiro fora.

- Ora Virginia, se você realmente não me quisesse não teria permitido que eu te beijasse como te beijei.- Draco respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.- Juntos podemos ser perfeitos.- continuou beijando rapidamente os lábios de Gina.

"Ai meu Merlin! O que é que eu faço?" Gina pensava desesperada. Mas ao olhar dentro das íris prateadas de Draco e avistando ali um brilho totalmente novo percebeu que não poderia resistir. Não adiantava o quanto quisesse dar-lhe uma lição ou o quanto treinasse para não sucumbir a ele...No final seu coração sempre falaria mais alto... "Que tudo e todos se danem! Eu quero mais é aproveitar esse cara e se não der certo pelo menos eu sabia bem onde é que eu tava me metendo!" concluiu Gina.

- Está bem Draco vamos tentar!

Draco não respondeu a Gina com palavras e sim com um beijo que deixou a ruiva simplesmente sem ar.

Durante duas semanas o pequeno relacionamento dos dois deu certo...Brigavam quase todos os dias por causa de Harry, Draco não conseguia admitir que a sua ruiva conversasse com ele, mesmo Gina alegando sempre que Harry estava começando um pequeno rolo com Carol.

- Isso não é desculpa Virginia- replicou Draco.- O cicatriz pode estar muito bem usando a Weber pra tentar te fazer ciúmes!

- Draco...- Gina começou paciente.- O Harry está mesmo gostando da Carol e ele não é o tipo de cara que ficaria com uma garota apenas para fazer ciúme, ele tem caráter- terminou a ruiva com a máscara da calma que prendera a usar com Blaise, por dentro estava espumando de raiva.

- Eu duvido disso- Draco protestou emburrado, parecendo uma criança mimada que recebe um não dos pais.

- Ah quer saber de uma coisa Draco Malfoy- Gina falou , aumentando o tom de voz e demonstrando que tinha perdido completamente a paciência.- Pode ficar ai com o seu ciúme infantil, eu não tenho tempo pra perder com moleque mimado com você! Eu to de saco cheio das suas crises! Passar bem!

Gina já estava na porta da sala onde sempre se encontravam quando está simplesmente fechou-se, olhando para trás Gina viu Draco segurando sua varinha apontada direto para a porta. O loiro aproximou-se da ruiva de vagar, parecendo ter medo de que ela saísse correndo ou fizesse algo pior.

- Virginia não vá- o que para Draco pretendia soar como um apelo pareceu mais uma ordem- Você sempre soube que eu era assim, nunca escondi isso de ninguém nem mesmo quando começamos a conversar no inicio do ano e mesmo assim você aceitou estar comigo.

É, talvez eu seja ainda pior do que você.- começou calma.- Por saber exatamente como você é e mesmo assim estar aqui com você há duas semanas.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca e, sem esperar mais nada, beijou Gina com força total. Quando os dois separaram-se tanto Draco quanto Gina estavam ofegantes e com os lábios vermelhos, mas isso não foi um empecilho para que outro beijo viesse mas esse foi interrompido por barulhos de passos no corredor próximo á sala e logo depois uma voz feminina.

- Gina- a voz ecoou pela sala, cortando completamente o clima entre os dois.- O que você está fazendo com...essa coisa?

- Cho- Gina perguntou assustando-se com a presença da Corvinal.- O que deu em você para aparecer por aqui?

- Em mim nada, mas acho que colocaram algum feitiço em você.- Cho falou irritada.- Pra ficar se agarrando com um sonserino e pior ainda, o Malfoy.

- Cala a boca, Chang- sibilou Draco, venenoso.- E de o fora daqui. Não vê que ta atrapalhando? Virginia e eu temos coisas...Mais importantes pra fazer.- falou malicioso.Não estamos interessados nos seus chiliques, japonesinha idiota...

Gina saiu um pouco mais tarde da sala onde estava com Draco. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, as coisas já estavam suficientemente complicadas com essa história de estar se encontrando com Draco, não precisava de Chang no seu pé para piorar as coisas.

"E se ela contar pro meu irmão o que viu? E se ela contar pro colégio todo? Meu Merlin isso seria um problema e tanto! Com certeza me internariam no St. Mungus por achar que eu estou maluca! Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntosÉ mesmo maluquisse!" Gina pensava enquanto ia para o salão principal jantar, Live e Carol já devia estar preocupadas.

O Caminho de Gina foi interrompido por Cho, que parecia furiosa.

- O que você quer Chang? Já não me encheu o suficiente hoje mais cedo não? Quer continuar com o seu chilique agora- Gina perguntou sarcástica.

- Não, Virginia eu só vim te dar um aviso!

- E que aviso seria esse- Gina perguntou sem realmente dar importância as palavras da corvinal.

- Eu quero que você se afaste da doninha do Malfoy- falou simplesmente.

- E por que eu faria isso- Gina perguntou irônica.

- Porque se você continuar com ele eu conto pra todos de Hogwarts que desde o seu primeiro ano você trás consigo o legado de Voldemort- Chang respondeu triunfante.

Gina, que antes estava totalmente desinteressada, ao ouvir as palavras da corvinal, sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto. Como poderiam saber disso? Ninguém nunca soube que Voldemort tinha deixado nela seu legado!Ela tinha jurado a si mesma nunca ter um filho justamente para não passar isso adiante!

- Não sei do que você está falando Chang- respondeu Gina, recolocando a expressão fria no rosto.- Acho que isso é mais uma maluquisse da sua cabeça.

- Não é Virginia e você sabe disso! Continue com o Malfoy e todos de Hogwarts vão adorar saber que o primeiro filho da pequena Weasley será o novo lorde das trevas...- e Chang já ia saindo quando Gina segurou seu braço.

- Como você ficou sabendo disso?

- Digamos que eu tenha tido conversas bem reveladoras com Lucius Malfoy, o melhor comensal de Voldemort!

- E porque me afastar de Draco? Foi seu amiguinho Lucius quem pediu- Gina perguntou com raiva. Faria de tudo para provar que Chang teve ligações com as trevas...Ela pagaria caro por chantagea-la.

- Não...Ele não sabe disso. Mas se eu não posso ficar com você...Ninguém mais vai- e sem esperar qualquer reação da grifinória, Chang soltou seu braço da mão de Gina e entrou no salão Principal.

- Droga Merlin! O que eu fiz pra você pra merecer isso? Eu tava tão feliz e conformada e nunca ter filhos! Agora eu vou ter que brigar com o Draco de novo, ninguém merece! Virginia Weasley você é simplesmente a pessoa mais azarada do mundo! Nem Merlin gosta de você.

E com o animo simplesmente abaixo de zero, Gina entrou no salão principal sentindo-se a personagem de uma novela mexicana...sem um final feliz é claro!

N/A: Finalmente! Depois de meses eu consegui atualizar a fic! Peço milhões de desculpas, sei que fui muito cruel com vcs e que esse capitulo nem de longe é o que vcs esperavam! Ele está uma droga, mudei completamente o foco da fic, mas infelizmente foi o que consegui escrever! Não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, o destino dessa fic só Merlin sabe! Espero que me perdoem e que não me matem por causa desse capitulo deplorável!

Agora quero agradecer muuuuuuuito mesmo as todos que coentaram a fic! Amei todos os comentário:

_Miaka-ELA_

_Nathoca Malfoy_

_Biba Evans_

_Angelina Michelle_

_Carol Malfoy Potter_

_Cris Malfoy_

_Princesa Chi_

_Kika Felton-87_

_N Especial!; Carol Miga, esse capitulo vai pra vc! Bjos _

_Vivian Malfoy_


End file.
